The Victors
by HeyBirdy
Summary: What happens when Prim, Cato, and various other victors get put on a reality TV show called the Victors? How will Prim survive the drama, love, and rule of the capitol? AU. The first couple chapters aren't the best. Later chapters are better!
1. Arrival

A/N Hope you like the story!

It wasn't till about 2 years ago that I was thrust into the 74th Hunger Games. Where I fell for a certain career from district 2. He protected me and I loved him for that.

It wasn't till the 2nd week in the games that we heard Claudius Templesmith voice make a announcement.

**Flash Back:**

_He said "the list of people I am about to announce are saved and coming home from the games:"_

"_Primrose district 12, Cato district 2, Clove district 2, Glimmer district 1, and Marvel district 1, We will explain furthermore when you all are in the Capitol." 'uhh also,' he said in a nervous rushed tone. Primrose Everdeen will be betrothed to Cato Antonius when she turns 16."_

_Immediately my head swung around to a confused looking Cato. But he didn't say anything. _

_I was gonna live! I thought to myself. But I still couldn't believe I would be married to Cato. _

_It was so still amongst the group. No one had said anything until Clove broke the silence. _

"_Seriously?!" she said. I don't wanna come out the games like some sissy. I wanted to be the lone victor! How can they do this? and seriously married to Prim?"_

_Marvel chimed in, "are they gonna take us now?"_

"_I don't know I hope so" This weather is not good for my hair. Glimmer said._

_While Clove was still in her own world. Angry about leaving early._

_Cato walked over to my sitting form. Sitting on his knees so he can see my face. He was WAY taller then me. He looked so serious. But his look softened eventually. He grabbed my the hand and pulled me towards the forest. "We need to talk alone," he said..._

**Present time a year later**

I was broken from my flash back when Cato nudged me on the arm. We were on our way to the capitol.

"It looked like you were in space prim," he laughed.

I nudged him on the arm trying to be mad, but failed. Seeing him laugh always made me happy!

I leaned my head on his shoulder and started playing with his hands. He started stroking my hair.

"I was just thinking about the night in the games, when they made the announcement." I say.

"Ahh I see" he said. We'll be married in 5 months" he said happily.

" I know I said!"

"I can finally get all these bastards to stop chasing my Prim."

"Language Cato" I said. While punching him in the arm, laughing.

"I think they get by now I'm taken though. After you've beat up like half the guys!

"Well your very beautiful. If I was one of those guys I probably would've tried to chase you even though your taken," He said.

"So you were those type of guys huh?" I said with a raised eyebrow, laughing.

"Maybe." He said with mischievous tone.

I just laughed.

"I wonder if they have any snacks in here?" I said getting up from cozy position by Cato.

"I think they do" he said.

This was a limo from the capitol. It was huge the floors were a royal blue. With comfy chairs. And tinted windows. Also a little tinted window that separated the driver from the passengers.

I found some salsa and chips in a little cabinet.

"Cato you wanna play a game?" I said.

"Like what?" he said.

"Well there's some different flavored salsas here, and I can feed it to you with your eyes closed. Then you can guess the flavors."

"Ok lets play," He said with a smile.

"Are you sure your up to the challenge?" I said with a smirk.

"I am defiantly up to the challenge" he said while laughing.

I sat on his lap facing him, with both of my knees folded on each side of him.

While he put his hands on my thighs so I wouldn't fall off! Although these 'capitol' limos aren't bumpy.

"Ok close your eyes" I said slowly.

"Ok first chip. Ready?" I said.

"Yes" he replied with a competitive tone.

"Here you go" I said while putting a chip in his mouth.

"What do you think it is?"

"umm lime flavor?"

"Yes! You got that one" he said.

"awesome!" he said.

"But that was a easy one though." I said.

"Ok lets do another one then," he said competitively.

"Ok here you go," I say.

"spicy flavor?" he says unsure.

"Yes but what else?" I say laughing.

"uhh I dont know" he said defeated.

"Its spicy barbecue. Isn't that a weird flavor for salsa?" I say.

"yeah for sure. Doesn't surprise me though, of course they have that in the capitol" he said.

"Cato stop it, you shouldn't say they while in the capitol," I say jokingly.

"Ok last one" I say.

"Here," I say.

"What do you think it is?"

"Umm black eyed pea and jalapeno salsa?"

"How did you guess that Cato!?" I say

"So I got it?" he said.

"Yes. Did you cheat?" I say with a raised eyebrow

"No I just know my salsa," he say.

"Ok," I say jokingly.

"That was fun" he said with a smile.

"Yeah!" I said while getting of his lap.

"You don't have to get off," he said with a smirk.

While he leaned in to give me a kiss.

But then the driver yells "were here!"

I whisper in his ear "maybe later" with a smirk, while giving him a quick kiss on the neck.

He just smirked.

We hopped out of the limo and got our bags out.

"This building is beautiful as usual," I say to Cato.

Its a huge modern mansion. Lined with glass windows, a huge driveway, and a tile porch. This is where we film the show. Shortly after we were transported from the games, we were taken to this building. Where they told us why we were taken from the games...

**Flash Back**

_After we were cleaned up an avox came and took us to this room. The room looked like a office. It was a rectangular long table with a bunch of chairs that around it. With Seneca Crane at the end of it. _

_I took a sit next to Cato. I whispered to him worriedly "I wonder whats going on?" _

_he replied, " I don't know, but I make sure nothing happens to you."_

_As everyone started to pile in I noticed a few other people that I didn't know._

_There was a blonde girl about 17 or 18 with green eyes and a boy next to her who looked related with blonde hair too. _

_They looked so familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh! I got it they were victors. Cashmere and gloss. _

_Then I saw no other then Finnick Odair. He was definitely handsome. _

_I wonder why they are here._

_Once everyone was here Seneca began to speak._

"_Hello everyone. I realize your probably confused, so I will start here." _

"_We started the games as per usual but we started to notice some chemistry."_

"_Everyone adore Panem's angel and the ruthless warrior together. How you balanced each other out._

_We were originally just gonna make the last male tribute left to win Prim's hand in marriage. But we started to notice how much chemistry your alliance had this year. The capitol loved you guys!_

_We think they would be crushed if you all died. So we thought of something cool. Since you all work together so much, we thought we should make a reality TV show. _

_Featuring you all and a few other people that we think may work. Basically the show will be called "victors", featuring you all's life. You will all live in this house together while shooting the season. You will each get your own kitchenette, room, and bathroom. We will start the first season in a year when Prim's 15 for certain reasons. Any questions? _

**End of flashback**

We've shot one season before this one. It was the day I turned 15. So now we are doing the next season since its been half a year now.

We gathered are bags and headed in. Everyone was sitting in the family room when we first walked in.

Immediately everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

**Marvel**

I was talking with Clove and Glimmer about nonsense, when Prim and Cato walked into the room. Immediately everyone turned their heads and looked at them.

Dang! Prim is hot all of sudden, I whispered to Clove and Glimmer.

Clove agreed and glimmer just scuffed "I've seen better," she said.

Her blonde hair was down to her shoulders and tousled. She had creamy skin, and big blue eyes with thick black lashes and pouty red lips. In the last year she has sure filled out! She has gotten quite busty and has curves in all the right places. Not to mention The clothes she wore just showed it off more. Not like it was slutty outfit. She wore a scoop neck purple top and denim shorts.

Man Cato is a lucky man.

"Wow prim sure has changed in the last year. Dang how did Cato nail that. Well its not like he would have known shed look like this in a year and half." she said.

"Marvel you there?" glimmer said

"uhh yeah" I replied.

"You were practically drooling! Says clove.

**Prim**

Why was everyone looking at me? I whisper to Cato.

"They probably thought you were hot" he said blankly.

"Cato! I doubt it," I said jokingly.

"Im probably right," he said.

"What ever" I say

**~Later~**

After we put our things upstairs, we headed downstairs to go talk with everyone.

"hey guys!" I say sitting down on the couch.

"Hey prim you look so different!" Glimmer says.

"I do?" I say.

"Yeah shes trying to say your hot now," says Marvel lazily.

" I-i m-meant to say you look older," he says nervously.

Wow I guess Cato was right I think to myself.

Cato looked like he wanted skin marvel alive.

"what did you say?" Cato says with a warning behind it.

"uhh nothing" marvel says rushed.

"Actually he said Prim was hot," clove says emphasizing my name.

"Clove!" marvel roared.

"I was just telling Cato what you said," she says innocently.

"Don't talk about MY Prim. Got it?"

While he puts one arm around my waist protectively. I lean in, giving him a quick kiss on the check.

I give marvel a sympathetic look. Although what he said might be rude. I still don't like to see anyone hurt.

**~Later~**

After talking for awhile we head upstairs for bed. We have a full day tomorrow.

"Cato I'm gonna hop in the shower," I say.

"k, I took a shower earlier," he says.

I take off my clothes and hope in the shower.

There's so many fancy buttons, but I got the hang of it the last time I was here.

I decided for a hot shower with rose scent.

I get out of the shower and put my night gown on.

It has a silk, v-neck, black nightgown with pink lace at the top and it fell right above the knees.

I walk into the room. Catos watching something on the tv. I slip into to bed. It feels so good to be in bed. I'm tired.

"What are you watching?" I say to Cato.

"Some stupid capitol show," he says while turning it off.

I laugh lightly, while resting my head on his chest. He gives me a kiss atop the head.

"remember earlier you said "maybe later"?

"yes?" I reply with a smirk.

"how isn't now, later?"

I lean in and give him a long kiss.

"I'm sorry babe I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow." I say with a pouty lip.

"Its alright hun. I'm actually kinda tired too" he says with a laughing.

"Well goodnight, love you." I say turning around.

"Love you". he says kissing my hair, while swinging his arm around my waist.

**A/N hope you guys liked the chapter! This is my first story for the hunger games, so be nice! Also I will have more flashbacks here in there of the games and things. So you all can see how their relationship started. **


	2. Promo

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter! This one doesn't have any flashbacks in it, but I will have more in the next chapter. I'm adding flashbacks to the story so you all can see how they became a couple. Because I know its an odd pairing. **

**Shout out to Rose: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story! It means a lot to me!**

I wake up to the sound of the shower. Cato must be in there.

I slip out of bed and head to the bathroom. "good morning babe!" I say

"oh.. morning!" he says a little caught off guard"

"did I startle you?!" I say laughing

"no.. Cato doesn't get startled" he says

Cato never likes to be weak, I think to myself.

"Ohh.. ok" I say mockingly

I brush my teeth, wash my face, then put my hair in a high ponytail.

I step out of the bathroom and slip some denim shorts on and a simple blue v-neck top.

I put a dainty silver necklace with a primrose pendant on. I wear it with everything. Cato got it for me when I turned 15, I smiled thinking about that.

Then I put some short wedges on. Since I'm so short I like to where things that make me a little taller.

Cato steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his bottom half. I still cant get over how handsome he is. I smiled at that thought.

He came over and give me a quick kiss. Saying, "he'd be ready soon."

We have a full day today, I think to myself. We have to make a promo for the show, and apparently create some drama. I hate having to do this for annoying capitol people. But if we don't we might get killed, become an avox, or a servant.

When I see Catos done getting dressed, I stride over to him.

Giving him a hug, "we should go get breakfast" I say smiling.

"sure," he says kissing me atop the head.

~Later~

We are all ready for the promos. Everyone was getting prepped and groomed. The theme this year was red and black. All the guys wore black and the girls wore black and red.

I wore a red corset top that fluttered at the bottom, that sorta pushed up my bust and a black high waist skirt, that fell at about mid thigh. My outfit sorta looked like a dress, but I think that's what they were going for. Then I had some red high heel pumps. The outfit wasn't necessarily slutty. But I usually like to be more modest.

My hair was in long neat waves, it was pinned in the back so that my hair would all fall on one side.

Then they put some dark red lipstick on me, and lot of mascara on, to emphasize my eyes.

Last year they give me an angelic look. But I think this year they are going for a "Prim isn't always a angel look" I don't know, its all for the capitol I guess.

This promo was a little casual this year. Cato sported some dark denim jeans and plain short sleeve black shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked hot! I proud to say the he is my Cato.

Most of the guys wore the same look as Cato but slightly different. Glimmer looked slightly like a princess, I guess to show her personality. Clove wore dark red jeans and a form fitting off the shoulder black top. Cashmere wore a strapless red dress that fell right above the knees, that was very form fitting.

I had to say everyone looked great.

**Cato Pov**

As I saw my Prim step out of her dressing I had to say she looked gorgeous! As usual. She was being touched up by her stylists, as if she didn't look good enough already. I love her so much. I could never thank her enough for saving me.

Ever since the games she's helped me feel like a person, not a killer. She made me able to love. She made me happy, I've never felt this happy before. She loves me, no one has ever showed love to me. I feel complete with her. Most of all I love her.

**Prim Pov**

I walked up to Cato giving him a wink. "you look hot" I say jokingly

He looked me and down saying "I think your looking pretty sexy to me" he says laughing slightly.

"I usually don't like wearing close like this" I say

"Well you look great either way" he says smiling.

Then I here Ross say 'its time' in his capitol accent. Ross is the one directing are promo.

Cato starts intimating his voice, mockingly. I start laughing, but whack him on the arm so he doesn't get us in trouble!

We all walk up to the studio. It was huge, but it seems bigger than last year. Knowing the capitol they probably extended it.

There was a black background with a simple black couch in the middle of it. Ross started telling us where we needed to go for the promo.

Apparently we are doing pictures and a promo.

So, he has Marvel sit in the middle of the couch with Glimmer and Cashmere on either side of him.

Then to the right of the couch, he has me standing with my hand on my hip. While Cato stands behind me with his arm around my waist protectively.

Then on the right side of the couch stands Clove with her arms crossed and Finnick Odair to her right and Gloss on the left side of her.

They tell me to smile, and for Cato to smirk.

For marvel to have smirk on his face and glimmer and cashmere smile, except have a princess air to it.

Then for clove to smirk and gloss and Finnick to smile.

After all the prepping for the pictures we finally take them. We got a lot of different versions I guess to have options for the show. Then for the promo they basically just have wind blowing and then they zoom into our faces. I don't understand that but I guess we will see when they are done editing the promo.

~Later~

After the pictures/promo we go to a conference room to talk about the show.

Seneca sits at the end of it, like back when they told us about the show.

"Welcome everyone" he says.

"Now that we are done with the promo we are gonna tell you about your persona's for this year, also why you were placed a certain way, in the pictures." he says while taking breath.

"Now we will start with you glimmer. "Ok" she says chirpy.

"So you will still have the slight spoiled girl attitude, but you will be trying to go after Cato. You think he is cute, that Prim is easy to push over and that you think you can take her guy. But prim will end up showing you that she is not a pushover." he says.

I can literally hear my draw drop! I can not believe they are trying to do this. But I don't say anything because you don't wanna mess with the capitol. I can tell Cato feels the same way.

"Now Cato your gonna act like you don't like her at all, but she keeps on pushing to get you. You have to act like you only want Prim." Seneca says

"Which I do" he says slightly angry

"Glimmer shoots him an angry look."

"As I was saying" Seneca says a little annoyed. "So for instance if glimmer is looking at you, just grab prim and give her a kiss to show that you are not interested. You know just be natural with it." he says

"Also Glimmer you and Marvel are gonna be best friends. Clove your gonna be a tom boy still, but we will have a twist for your later. Cashmere you and marvel will be an item at one point.

"Finnick you will remain a nice guy, but sometimes flirt with Prim. We will also have something for your character at one point. Then gloss you too are gonna flirt with Prim sometimes. Also you try to go after glimmer, but secretly have a thing for Clove.

"Remember act naturally but remember your rolls! You all are dismissed." He says

Everyone starts getting up and talking amongst each other.

"Well this year is gonna be extra annoying" I say to Cato

"I know these capitol bastards are so annoying." he says

"Well.. Cato you cant be so mean to them, half of these people are probably forced to work for President Snow."

"He just sighs and says we should got to our room."

~Later~

I lie there next to Cato on our couch. My head resting on his chest, while he strokes my hair.

Were just watching some show on tv.

He breaks the silence "This show is stupid"

"I know" I say

I quickly hop on top of him whispering in his ear maybe we should do something, while giving him a kiss on the neck.

"I can get with that." he says jokingly

Before you know it he was on top of me, kissing me fierce but passionate. I felt tingles go through my whole body!

~Morning~

I wake up to the smell of bacon and notice Cato isn't in the bed. He must be cooking breakfast.

I wonder how I got in the bed. I remember falling asleep in the living room, I smiled at the thought of last night.

I slip out of bed when the cold air hits my naked form. I scram to the dresser to get a robe. It was beautiful! It was a silk black robe with pink lace around the edges and it fell right above my knees.

After grooming a bit I go to the kitchen to see Cato.

I walk into the kitchen to see a shirtless Cato cooking some eggs. I remember teaching him how to cook. He caught on fast, hes probably a better cook than me! I think to my self.

"Morning!" I say

"Morning babe" he says while walking over to me

He gives me a long kiss.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I wanted to cook my angel some breakfast," he says with a smile.

"It's alright hon, I love when you cook!" I say smiling

"He comes over, picks me up, and sits me on the counter."

"I want you to try something." he says excited

"Ok!" I say with a grin

He comes over to my sitting form to feed me a delicious looking omelet.

"Here" he says while feeding me some

"Mmm this is a good omelet! What did you put in this?!" I say through bites

"I just kinda through it together," he says pridefully.

"Well, It's delicious! Now bring me some more," I say jokingly

"He walks over to bring me some, when he gets right in front of me and takes a huge bite, and says

"This is my omelet"

"But I thought you said you were cooking me breakfast," I say with a fake disappointment.

"I'm just joking prim! Your so gullible! He says through laughs

"Cato! You have to to stop that! Your so mean... now give me MY omelet," I say trying not to laugh.

"Here you go babe," he says while giving me a kiss. "Your so funny when your mad."

"Oh stop it!" I say while taking a bite

"Last night was great!" he says with a smirk.

"I know! It was REALLY good." I say emphasizing the really.

While I let him stand between legs, so he can be closer.

"I agree. My fiance is hot! He say while giving me butterfly kissing on my neck.

"I love you Prim" he says with a wink

"I love you too" I say smiling

**A/N Hope you all liked this chapter! It had a lot of fluff in it, but in the next chapter I will start the drama! Also it sounds like the show is just gonna be about couples, but I will defiantly have some twist!**

**Also it took me a while to update, but I will update every week! **


	3. Don't even try

**A/n So sorry for the late update! I will try and update faster. Anyhow hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Prim Pov**

**Flashback**

_'We need to talk alone...' Cato said_

_I got up from my sitting form and started off into the forest with Cato._

"_Where are you going?" Glimmer asked_

"_None of you business" Cato said blankly _

_We started walking deep into the forest. He was holding my hand a little tighter then usual. He must be tense. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. I tried to bring up conversation earlier but didn't get far. All of sudden we stopped._

_He turned me around so we were looking face to face. _

"_So there making us get married." he said with a almost calm tone believe it or not._

"_Yeah.." is all I could muster _

"_Prim?" he said looking dead straight into my eyes, with much seriousness._

"_yes?" I replied while grabbing his hand _

"_I never planned on getting married in my life... and I cant believe 'they' are making us. But I—I think we can make it work." He said with a small smile. _

"_Me too Cato.. and I—I want you to know that... umm," I say while twiddling my too long hair. 'I Love you'... _

**End of flashback**

I was broken from my flashback when I heard the intercom system say "Dinner will be served in 30 minutes." We were having dinner together today.

We have been filming for 3 days now. It has gone well but Glimmer has really gotten to me. I realize we are supposed to be acting but I think this isn't acting for her. I think she really wants MY Cato.

Like the other day me and Cato were sitting on the couch in the main room and Glimmer kept looking at Cato flirtatiously right in front of me. I just ignored it. Partly because I know she could never take Cato away from. Also because of the show.

Then another incident. I was headed to the gym to work out. The cameras were rolling for the show. Then glimmer comes out of no where and says...

**Flashback **

"_Hey prim" she says in her chirpy tone_

_I don't respond._

_Just to let you know prim, you might wanna keep Cato close to you. Someone might come out of the blue and take him from you. Unfortunately I don't think you can satisfy his needs as much as someone else can 'Panem's angel'. Anyhow, have a good workout! She says while leaving the room._

_I just stood there looking a little angry and confused for the cameras. But in real life I was fuming!_

**Present **

At this point I was VERY angry with Glimmer. If she does anything like that again I'm gonna have to break out that "Prims not always an angel persona". But not just for the cameras this is for real.

Cato comes over and gives me a quick kiss. "You look like your gonna punch someone in the face prim." he says laughing a bit while putting his shoes on.

"I was just thinking about Glimmer, she is really making me mad and you know I don't like to be mad at people." I say with a sigh.

"Well are you gonna do anything about it?" he says curiously.

"I don't know I say. We should be going down stairs for dinner anyways." I say

"Well, you shouldn't keep your feeling inside. I got that from you," he says with a smirk.

~Later~

Me and Cato were sitting on the couch downstairs, when I got up to get some water. I saw Glimmer talking with everyone in the kitchen. Then I over hear their conversation. The cameras were rolling.

"_Prim is so not displaying to everyone that she is with Cato. I mean if it wasn't for Cato always putting his arm around her waist, or whatever. You wouldn't even know there together. _

_She is so innocent and so perfect. Like come on! Just give him a kiss in front of everyone. Show everyone he is yours. But no she doesn't do that. Which is exactly why I can take Cato away from her. She obviously cant satisfy his needs like could. _

_In the games, I always thought Cato was cute. But a little insane. Now he seems sane. But still a bad boy. So hes perfect." She says in her snobbish voice._

"_I don't know Glimmer. Cato seems to really love prim. Also the only reason he is 'sane' now is because of prim and why would he want to leave that?" Cashmere says._

"_That is exactly why he should leave her. He got what he needed out of her. Now he should realize, who he should really be with." She says _

I could not believe what I heard. For one shes talking behind my back. Two she thinks I'm some sort of pushover. Plus I am for sure, the right girl for Cato!

As I'm walking back to the couch I get a wicked thought. She thinks I cant kiss Cato in public. Well IL show her.

As soon as I get to the couch I hop across Cato's lap, having every ones attention.

I put my arms around his neck. Then give him a long french kiss. When we pulled back from our kissing, I look over to a embarrassed looking glimmer. Then make sure no one sees and give her a smirk that says "Prim's NOT a pushover look".

I really don't like to kiss in public. I don't like all the attention. But in this case I was not letting Glimmer think I am a pushover. Or anyone else for that matter.

I turn to a confused looking Cato, so I whisper in his ear " I got back at Glimmer."

He just whispers "That's my Prim."

I get off his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. We sit there like that until its time for dinner.

**Glimmer Pov**

I can not believe what she just pulled! She must have heard our conversation. Now I realize getting Cato might be a little harder. But this is NOT over Primrose Everdeen.

"Wow! I guess you were wrong Glimmer." Cashmere says laughing.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Cato is so lucky. I wish she would do that to me." Marvel says

"Keep it in your pants Marvel." Clove says laughing.

"Why does everyone think she is so beautiful!" I blurt out

_I did not just say that._

"Sounds like someones jealous." Clove says

"Shut it Clove" I say angrily.

_I am so tired of everyone thinking she is so beautiful!_ I think to myself. I use to be the one everyone thought was hot. I am not letting her take my spotlight.

Then the intercom system says its time for dinner.

Thankfully its time for dinner, because I do not want to talk about this right now. I have been embarrassed enough today.

**Prim Pov**

The dinning room is beautiful! There is a clear table that probably could seat 20 people! But we only took half of it. Then there was dark hardwood floors and large ceiling to floor windows that covered the whole wall. You could see all over the capitol. The little bit of wall that wasn't covered in windows had a gorgeous royal blue color.

One time Katniss bought me a dress the color of royal blue. I smiled at the thought of Katniss. I missed her so much! We don't get see our families for 4 months, while filming the show.

It is so quite in the dinner room. All you can hear is forks scrapping against plates. Everyone must be hungry. I know Cato is, hes always hungry.

Then all of sudden Cashmere brakes the silence, " Its so quite in here."

"I know," I say laughing.

"Its because were hungry," Cato says through bites of food.

"Or maybe its because everyone knows a certain someone is a little embarrassed." clove says sneakily.

"What are you talking about?" I say pretending to sound confused.

"Nothing," Clove replies while laughing slightly.

Glimmer looks like shes about to flip the table over.

I stifle a laugh. Thanks to clove, she is helping me get back at glimmer even more than I planned.

Then Gloss chimes in "Cloves probably talking about what happened earl-"

Glimmer cuts him off "Hes trying to say that earlier we were all hungry. So now we are all eating and not talking." she says while shooting him a glare.

Finnick trys changing the subject. "So Prim is it? Or should I call you Panem's Angel?"

"You can call me Prim." I say laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think she should be called Panem's angel anymore." glimmer mumbles to herself.

"Anyhow, whats it like being Panem's angel? If I may ask." Finnick says

"I don't know I say. I just feel like Prim. But sometimes it annoying when everyone thinks I'm an angel." I finish with a sigh.

"Well you looked like quite an angel in the games. I thought being an angel would be a good thing. Considering angels are beautiful." he says while giving one of his Odair smiles.

"uhh.. I guess so.." I say a little confused.

"Well this angel is engaged right now." Cato says with warning behind it.

I grab his hand and smile.

"Yes, I remember when they announced that. Everyone was so surprised." Finnick says.

Marvel jumps in "So were we. Especially when they told us we were going home."

"Yeah I couldn't believe it." I say

Then the intercom system says "that we should be finishing up."

So we gather are plates and pile out.

**Glimmer Pov**

I slip into my room once we get to our level. I immediately fall on my bed. It has been so hard not to be in a " bad mood" after Prim pulled that stunt. I CAN NOT believe her!

She trying to make me look crazy. Everyone thinks shes sweet innocent prim. But its obvious she kissed Cato to make me look dumb.. and that look she gave me afterward.

_Uhhh.. she is so annoying. _

Taking Cato might be a little bit harder. But I will get him.

I realize she might be doing this for the show. But for some reason I get a feeling its not. Maybe she has figured out that I am really trying to take Cato. _Whatever_.

This is not over Prim and I know just what to do.

**A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This sort of starts the drama for the story.**


	4. I look ugly

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You don't know how much it means to me! That is partly why I updated earlier. Also because today I wasn't as busy. But that last few days have been crazy! Usually I will update every week. Anyhow enough about me! Here is the story! **

**Chapter 4**

**Prim's Pov**

I wake up to strong arms around me. I still haven't gotten used to Cato being here when I wake up.

I lay there and relax for awhile, not wanting to get up. But I have a lot to do today. I try and wiggle out of his tight grasp. But he just pulls me back and mumbles some words.

I decide to give him a quick kiss. When I pull away he just pulls me back. I guess that wasn't enough. After laying there for about 2 minutes kissing we finally pull apart. I hop out of bed and say a proper good morning.

"Morning," he replies laughing.

I just smile and put my work out cloths on. Me and Cato are gonna go to the gym today. Ever since the games I have been going to gym with Cato. I can really see the results!

~Later~

We were on our way to the gym, but then I forgot to get a yoga mat. I think there is some in the basement.

"Cato, I'm gonna go to the basement to get a yoga mat." I say.

"You want me to go with you?" he replies.

"I'm ok. You go ahead and get started." I say

'K' he says while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I head to the fancy elevators and press 'b' for basement. Its pretty dark down here. I go down one hallway hoping to find the mats. I find a box of gym items and rummage through there. Then suddenly I here some foot steps. Then Gloss peaks in the room, Cashmere's brother. I jump back a little startled.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he says.

"Oh its alright," I say. He has a weird glint in his eyes for some reason...

"What are you looking for?" he says curiously.

"Oh I'm just looking for yoga mats." I say.

He starts walking closer to me for some reason.

"I think there is some in the last room on the right." he says

I look down the winding hallway. The last room is pretty far down and looks a little scary. I doubt there is any yoga mats in there..

"You want me take you down there?" He says still having a weird glint in his eyes.

"No.. I'm ok." I say quickly.

Then he comes closer to me. "Are you sure?" he says in a weird tone.

Now I'm getting kind of scared. One why is he in this basement? Two why is he trying to take me down a long deserted hallway? Three he keeps getting closer to me and has a weird tone of voice. All I know is that I need to get out of here.

"Yes, I'm good. I don't need a yoga mat that bad. Plus Cato is waiting for me. Thanks though." I say while slipping out of the basement as fast as I can. That was weird. Remind me not to be anywhere alone with Gloss.

"_I'm probably just being paranoid.'_

I meet with Cato in the gym.

**Glimmer Pov**

I have come up with a plan. This one is not about stealing Cato. Its about making me the 'Hot girl' again.

I heard Prim as at the gym with Cato right now. I also know that she takes showers in the gym bathroom afterward. I have the prefect idea...

I slip on a pink strapless form fitting dress. That really shows off my curves. I leave my hair down making it look tousled. Then some heels. It doesn't look to fancy or clubish. Just a normal dress. But still makes me look hot. Then I head for the gym.

~Later~

I find the shower stall where Prim's cloths are and take them. Then I replace them with the ugliest droopy shirt and sweatpants.

Since she is petite the only way to make her look good is by wearing cloths that fit. But this will make her look frumpy and unattractive. Plus I take her hair comb so her hair will look messy also.

The only way from the gym to her room is though the main room. Which is where everyone will be. I will walk in and they will see how good I look. Then they will see how bad Prim looks. This will be great!

I thought about taking her cloths and leaving her underwear. Then making her streak though the main room. But that would just show off her body and that wouldn't help.

I scurry out of the bathroom then head to the main room. So everyone can see how great I look.

**Prim's Pov**

I finish up in the shower and step out. I grab my towel quickly when the cold air hits me. Then I decide to look trough my bag to get my hair comb. So I can comb my wet hair out. But then notice its gone. _Thats weird. _I guess I forgot to bring it.

I look through my bag some more to find my cloths. There gone too. I know for sure I didn't forget to pack them. Then I notice a pair of cloths sitting neatly to the side of my bag. _Who put this here? _

I pick them up to get a better look at them. They are way to big for me! And not the prettiest of cloths either. But how did they get here?

Someone must have swapped my cloths! But who? And why?

I think for awhile. Who would want to do that?

Then it comes to me..

_'Glimmer' _

She must be getting back at me for making her look stupid. I cant believe she did this! I usually don't care about how I look. But this looks REALLY bad.

I think of any possible way of getting out of this situation. I could just walk through the main room in a towel. Cato wouldn't like that though. There is no way I can get out of this. So I just slip the ugly cloths on and meet Cato in the gym area. He looked surprised.

"What happened to your cloths?" he said jokingly

"Glimmer happened.." is all I say. "She took your cloths?" he said angrily.

"Yes! then replaced them with these." I say while picking up a part of my shirt.

"That bitch. I never liked her, even since them games. I'm gonna go talk to her." he says

"Language Cato. Its not nice to call people names. Also don't do anything about. I will handle it." I say while giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok, but do something quick. Or I might have to take matters into my own hand." he says

"Ok babe." I say

"Well are you ready to go in the main room? You don't look bad to me." he says with a small smile.

"You don't have to be nice Cato. I look horrible. I wish there was something I could do." I say with a sigh.

"The shirts big enough to take the sweatpants off. Then you can just wear it as a big shirt. Just say you are wearing one of my shirts if anyone asks." he says.

"But normally the only reason girls wear guys shirts is if they wore it to bed. Or wore it around the house. Or after they.. umm...You know.. 'did it'. I say laughing. "Also knowing everyone here, they will think we just 'did it' and that I was crazy enough not to change."

"Well you got a point. Its up to you. You can wear big pants or make them think we 'did it' as you say." He replies chuckling a bit.

"It would be nice to make everyone think that. Especially after Glimmer told everyone I was too 'innocent'. But I don't know if I wanna be that bold. I will just wear the pants." I say unhappily.

"Ok, you ready then?" he says giving me a reassuring look.

'Yes' I reply.

I grab his hand and slowly start to head to the main room.

_'Stares'_

Stares is all I see from everyone. _Great they noticed. _I just continue walking. But then Cashmere breaks the silence.

"Wow Prim! You already got the new couture from style magazine." she says surprised

what is she talking about? I think to myself.

"huh?" Is all I can muster.

"You know! Page 13 from style magazine says droopy cloths are the hottest new style right now. You look awesome!" she says smiling.

I look over to a surprised Cato. But I just go along with it.

"Thanks Cashmere! Thats where I got the idea from." I say smiling.

Then I look over to a angry looking Glimmer. I can literally hear her jaw drop. She obviously dressed up so she can look better then me. I have to admit she looks pretty. But I am still mad at her. I just give her a quick smirk and make sure no one sees.

Then me and Cato stride out of the room hand in hand.

As soon as we get to our room. Cato picks me up excitedly and I wrap my legs around his waist.

We just smile at each other. "That worked out." I say happily

"yeah thats what that bitc- I mean thats what Glimmer gets." he says smiling

I laugh a little at him correcting himself.

"Your so cute." I say randomly.

"Well this is out of the blue." He says laughing a bit.

"I just think you are." I say happily

Then before he responds I give him a kiss. It wasn't long till he depend the kiss.

He breaks away for a second and says "These clothes are ugly." he says

"Cato!" I smack his arm.

Then I whisper in his ear "Well why don't you take them off then?" I say with a smirk.

"I can do that for you." he says

He kisses me again. But even more fiercely.

We keep kissing while he quickly carries me to our bedroom...

_'This is bliss.' _

**A/N I decided to throw in that little bit at the end to have some fluff in the story. The last chapter didn't have much fluff in it. It wont just be back and forth pranks with Glimmer and Prim its gonna have a real plot soon. Also you might be a little confused with what happened earlier with gloss. But you'll see. **

**Review? ;)**


	5. Why me?

**A/N Hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry it is a little shorter than usual. But the next chapter will be longer.**

**Chapter 5**

**Prim's Pov**

We just finished up lunch. So far the last few days have been good. Glimmer hasn't done anything to me or Cato. I guess after the last failed attempt at getting back at me, she just gave up. Me and Cato have been having a great time believe it or not. We ventured to the pool, took some walks around the grounds of the building, and the gym here is great!

I walk up to Cato as he puts his plate away. I slip behind him and put my arms around his waist.

I talk soothingly, " Hey Cato."

He swings around so were facing each other. He gives me on those sweat forehead kisses. "Hey babe," he replies.

A laugh a little, he had a a little food on his face. "Honey you have some food on your mouth."

He replies confused, "really?"

I just laugh and take my thumb to whip it off. "There, I got it."

"Thanks, I bet I looked like a idiot."

I giggle, "No, it just looks like you were a little to hungry."

I yawn, "I'm a little tired, I'm probably gonna take a nap. You can hang down here with everyone, if you want.

"Ok little rose. IL see you later then." he gives me a kiss.

"See you later hun." I slip out of the room and head upstairs.

**Cato Pov**

As I see my Prim slip out of the room seeing her figure get farther and farther away. I smiled I loved her so much.

I head back to the main room. To see the idiot group of "friends" I have to hang out with. I take a spot on the couch. Thankfully no one is sitting on it.

"Wheres Prim?" Finnick says

Cashmere interjects, " Yea, you guys are like two peas in a pod."

"She was a little tired so she went to take a nap." I reply blankly. Not wanting to talk to these people.

Glimmer laughs, "Oh, I thought you all couldn't be two minutes away from each other."

I don't answer I just start watching TV, and there is some dumb capitol show on.

"Hey Cato, why did you let prim into your alliance in the games? It looked like you barely liked her." Gloss says curiously.

I reply, "Because I wanted too."

Clove chuckles, "Well that's a good answer."

I just scuff, "Don't be smart Clove."

"What ever Cato." she replies.

As annoying as clove can be. She is still like my little sister. It would be hard to have to kill her in the games.

I see some magazines on the coffee table. As much as I hate magazines, its still better than this stupid show.

I pick up one called called 'capitol magazine'. I start flipping through the pages. I find a page that has a picture of me and Prim on it. Apparently the paparazzi snapped a picture of me and Prim in the pool the other day.

_'Bastards' _

You get used to it though. I just don't want stupid capitol men feasting there eyes on my soon to be wife in a bathing suit.

I flip through it some more. Wow! Is that a picture of Clove buying collectable barbies? I chuckled loudly at that one.

"What are you laughing about Cato? Marvel says

"I'm just laughing at the fact that Clove likes to buy... barbies." I say laughing

The room roars with laughter. We sat there laughing for a long time. Clove looked like she wanted to punch me.

Clove yells, "That is not true!"

Glimmer laughs, "Can I see the picture?"

Everyone passes it around. Clove just leaves the room angrily.

"I didn't know Clove was such a girl." Marvel says laughing.

"I know." I say jokingly

I haven't laughed this much since I got here. I guess these people aren't that bad. But I still don't like them.

"I'm gonna go to the pool I haven't checked it out yet. Anyone wanna come with me?" Cashmere says.

Everyone decided to go. "I'm gonna stay." I say.

Glimmer jumps in, "I'm gonna stay too!"

_'Great' _

I just wont talk to her.

Everyone heads out to the pool.

I just watch TV.

"So Cato... hows your day been?" Glimmer says

Great shes talking to me.

"Fine." I say sharply

"Cool." then she comes over and sits on the couch.

I just scoot more to the corner.

"Cato, why do you love Prim?"

"Why would you ask me this question Glimmer."

"I just wanna know."

"If you must know Glimmer, I love her because shes beautiful inside and out, because shes changed me, shes strong, and she makes me happy. That is a few of many reasons I love her."

She started to scoot closer to me. "Why cant I do that for you?"

"Glimmer, I DONT LIKE YOU." I stress every word.

"Well I think I can change that."

All of sudden she hops on top of me and trys to kiss me.

I cant believe this. Why doesn't she get through her thick head that I don't like her.

"Come on Cato you know you want me, Prim doesn't have to know."

_'Bitch' _

I get her off me. But she keeps crawling on top of me. So I have to pin her down on the couch.

"Cato what are you doing!"

"I don't like you. I will never like you. Leave me and Prim alone. Got it?" I stress every word with a warning.

**Glimmer Pov**

He hopped on top of me and pinned my arms down. I loved this position.

He looks very angry. "I don't like you. I will never like you. Leave me and Prim alone. Got it?" he said angrily.

Why does he love Prim so much?

All of sudden I see her coming into the room. But Cato cant see her. I have an idea. As soon as she get close enough to me and Cato. IL make it looked like were kissing.

As he yells at me, I try to give him a kiss, but fail. So I have to do something else. I have another idea.

Prim is really close now.

"Mmmm.. Cato." I say

Prim looks very angry. Finally I got back at her.

"What is going on!?" Prim yells.

"Oh prim! I didn't know you were here." I say pretending to be surprised.

"Just shut up Glimmer." Prim says

Cato quickly gets off of me.

"Prim listen its not what it looks like." Cato says pleadingly.

"Its exactly what it looks like Cato! How could you do this to me? I go and take nap and you go make out with Glimmer? How long has this been going on?" She storms out of the room.

_That is what you get prim._

"Glimmer you did this didn't you?" Cato says.

"No your the one that pinned me down." I say

"No, you saw her coming so you made it sound like we were kissing."

"No I didn't!" I say defensively.

He looked so sad. I started to feel a little bad.

"Whatever I don't have to time to fight with you." He runs out of the room to go after prim.

**Prim Pov**

I head downstairs. I needed that nap. I cant wait to see Cato. I love him so much. I get closer to the main room. I squint my eyes. Is that Cato on top of Glimmer? No it cant be! I get closer.

Then I here Glimmer, "Mmm... Cato"

What the hell is going on! I cant believe he would do this to me. It felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"What is going on!?" I yell

"Oh prim! I didn't know you where here." glimmer says

"Just shut up Glimmer." I surprise myself by saying that.

"Prim listen its not what it looks like." Cato says pleadingly.

Does he think I'm dumb? I clearly see what happened.

"Its exactly what it looks like Cato! How could you do this to me? I go and take nap and you go make out with Glimmer? How long has this been going on?" I storm out of the room. Not letting him explain himself.

I feel terrible. I couldn't stand being in that room. Was I not attractive to him anymore? Why would he do t his to me?

I start feeling hot tears run down my face. I hear Cato faintly yell my name behind me. I don't wanna see him right now. I run outside. I know I will have to see him if I go to our room. I feel like I need to throw up. I find a bench to sit on outside and cry my eyes out.

**A/n I hope you liked the chapter! I know you might be like oh no! But it will get better. **

**Review? ;)**


	6. Too much for one day

**A/N Sorry for the late update! I had a little writers block and I wanted this chapter to be really long. Also I think this chapter shows their relationship more. So here you go!**

**Chapter 6**

**Prim's Pov**

**Flashback in the games:**

We started walking deep into the forest. He was holding my hand a little tighter then usual. He must be tense. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind. I tried to bring up conversation earlier but didn't get far. All of sudden we stopped.

He turned me around so we were looking face to face.

"So there making us get married." he said with a almost calm tone believe it or not.

"Yeah.." is all I could muster

"Prim?" he said looking dead straight into my eyes, with much seriousness.

"yes?" I replied while grabbing his hand

"I never planned on getting married in my life... and I cant believe 'they' are making us. But I—I think we can make it work." He said with a small smile.

"Me too Cato.. and I—I want you to know that... umm," I say while twiddling my too long hair. 'I Love you'...

I don't know why everyone said it was so hard to say. It was amazing.. magical. I know Cato will never love me. But it didn't matter. I loved him.

There was a weird expression playing on his face. I stammered nervously.. "You don't have to say anything.. but I—I just want you to know that." I stood on my tip toes and gently caressed his handsome face.

A small smile graced his lips. "Uhh.. Defiantly," he said, while he hesitantly stroked my hair.

He looked around a bit. "We should get going."

I just nodded. It was nice that he was holding my hand instead of my wrist like before.

I have really grown to like-like him. Its not just his looks that make me love him. Hes strong, brave, he protected me, feed me, and I still don't know... why. I don't why he let me in his alliance. I still have to ask him about that.

I wonder what Katniss thinks. I know she wouldn't approve of him. But I can change that. I know Cato is troubled, he didn't have a good childhood. I can help him. I love him.

It was getting dark out. I was a little scared, even though the careers are the only ones left. Right before they made the announcement the careers finished the last tribute. I almost wanted to cry thinking about a tributes death. But I had to to pull it together. I knew after they killed the last tribute our alliance would break. But thankfully they made the announcement. How relieved I felt. I felt alive, like the weights had been lifted off my shoulders. I wonder why they didn't take us from the arena right away. They must wanna watch our reactions.

I didn't realize how far we walked away from the camp. But I was getting tired. I started to lean on Cato's strong arm. "You tired little girl?" Cato's deep voice jolted me awake. I stumbled a bit. "No I'm not tired." As I stand a little taller.

He just rolled his and engulfed me in his arms. His lips brushed my ears "You don't have to lie, I know your tired." he smirked.

Before coming up with a response I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier. Darkness eloped me.

**End of flashback. **

**Present time**

I just cried even more thinking about the games. I loved Cato so much and he betrayed me. He is the only person I've ever loved. He was the first person I have ever been with. It feels like my world is crashing down around me. I here Cato faintly yelling my name again. I still don't wanna see him. I just start running and running. I don't know where I am going. Unaware of my surroundings. Then suddenly I ended up some where dark. Where am I? I ended up in the basement again.

Even though its scary down here I cant be found easily. I go and sit in one of the corners.

I here some foot steps. _Great._ Cato must have found me. I here and unfamiliar voice speak "Are you alright?" that is definitely not Cato's voice.

I look up and see.. _Gloss_. I get a scared feeling in my gut like last time. Why is he down here again?

I reply blankly, not wanting conversation right now. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Well you don't lo-" I cut him off a little sharply than intended. "Gloss, why are down here?"

"Well I could ask you the same question. But I saw you running away crying so I wanted see what was wrong."

I felt a little bad for being so mean to him. But I still didn't feel like talking right now. "Oh well nothings wrong." I say

Then abruptly his mood changes "A little trouble in paradise?" he smirks. He has that odd gleam in his eyes again.

I stand up defensively. "This is none of your business Gloss!" I say almost yelling.

I storm out of the room. But then I feel my arm being grabbed back. "Not so fast _Panems angel._" he says with venom.

I yank his arm off me. "What are you doing?"

I knew something was off about him. I start to get a little scared.

Then out of no where. He slams me against the wall. "What are you doing Gloss!" I yell

He covers my mouth. He gives out a breathy sigh "Prim, I want you. I want you bad. I know I will never have you. So I have to take matters in to my own hands." he takes his nasty hands and strokes my hair. If you corporate then it might not be that bad."

"What are you talking abo-" I get cut off by a slap on my check.

He started feeling me up.

I realize what he meant now. He is gonna.. rape me. I cant believe this is happening. This has to be the worst day of my life. I find my fiance kissing Glimmer. Now this.

I try to be strong but I end up crying tears of frustration. I try to wiggle of of his tight grasp but I fail. Cato had trained me after the games. So I had a few fighting moves. But there is no way I would win this fight. This was gonna happen.

But there is one more thing I can do.

His slimy hand is still covering my mouth. I bite down on his hand as hard as I can. He lets go for a second. I then yell Cato's name as loud as I can.

"Cato will never find you. Now be quiet."

I just start crying again. "Please Gloss just let me go," I beg.

"No I cant. I have gotten this far I am not letting you go. I don't think you understand, you are so beautiful. I want you and I always get what I want."

I just sag in shame. I feel dirty. I don't think Cato heard me either.

Then I hear some more foot steps coming. Gloss was to busy to even notice. It was Cato! Cato was here.

He ran through the basement looking for me. But he couldn't see me amongst all the boxes and things. I couldn't yell because gloss had his hand on my mouth again. So I tried to wiggle and stomp my feet. It worked.

I here Cato run over here. When he notices me. He ran like a raging bull over. He grabs Gloss by the collar and slams him to the ground. "What in hell are you trying to do!"

"Its not what it looks like man. I just I—I, I couldn't help myself. Prim is beautiful!" Gloss stammers

He looks scared. That's what he gets.

Even though they were about the same size. Cato was still stronger then him. Cato starts pounding him. He punches him non stop. "You will never touch my Prim again." he yells. I was still mad at Cato, even though he saved me. This was just too much for one day. I couldn't process.

If Cato kept punching him like this Gloss could possibly die. I know that look in Cato's eyes. Hes hurting. I have to stop him. I go over and tap his shoulder. I speak to him softly, just like the other times I had to calm him down. "Cato I think you should stop."

He hesitates and looks over to me then back at Gloss. He gets up and kicks him in the ribs. Gloss was now unconscious and bloody. I decide to call a nurse to come and get him. They pick him up on a stretcher.

We were still standing in the basement. I look to Cato and I instantly break down into a sobbing mess. He sits us down and holds me. Rocking us slightly back and forth. I was still shaking, I haven't been this terrified since the games. He whispers in my ear. "Its alright I'm here." He says soothingly. I start to relax, my crying turns in to hiccups. I Just sit there. Feeling warm and safe. I calmed down completely now. He just strokes my hair. Just like he did when I'd wake up from a nightmare of the hunger games.

But then the whole day crashes on me. Glimmer. Cato. Gloss. Those words echo through my head. I jump up from comfortable position. "Cato just because you saved me doesn't mean I am gonna forget about earlier! How could you do this to me."

He looked so sad. "Prim, please listen to me."

I look at him, giving him permit to go on.

"Okay." he starts his long explanation. "I was in the main room with everyone. They all ended up leaving to go to the pool. But I decided to stay and of course Glimmer stayed too." He hissed Glimmers name.

"She comes and sits on the couch next to me. She starts asking me stupid questions like: Why I love you. Why I don't like her. I tell her why. Then all of sudden she trys to kiss me. But every time I get her off me she keeps trying. So I had to get on top of her and pin her down. I told her to leave me and you alone. Then that is when you walk in."

"Please believe me. That is the truth. You know Glimmer has been trying to break us up."

I put my hand on my hips. "Or did you and glimmer come up with a plan? She would try to break us up. So that if you two got caught, that would be your explanation." I reply stubbornly. I know it sounds stupid. But I am just mad.

"Prim, I love you. You have to believe me." He tried to grab my hand but I moved it away quickly.

"You have changed my life. I would never want to hurt you or leave you. I don't deserve you. I know that."

"You are sweet, a healer, everything nice in the world. I am just rude, mean, hot headed, cocky, Cato. But yet you saw something in me. You changed me for the better. I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please Prim." Is that a tear I see in his eyes? Cato has NEVER cried before. He says it makes you weak.

A few tears roll down his face. "Please Prim. I love you." he say through tears.

I feel bad now. I know how fragile and... believe it or not vulnerable Cato is.

I believe him now. I know he would never cheat on me. I walk up to him and stand on my tip toes and whip his tears away. I hug him. "Cato I believe you." I say as a small tear comes down my face. I kiss every part of his face. "I could never stay mad at you. I love you."

"Thank you for believing me." he said. I could hear the relief in his voice.

He smiled "Now I think we should leave this basement."

"yes!" I reply quickly

He picks me up bridal style. I kiss his check.

"I cant believe that bastard tried to force himself on you."

I reply, "I cant believe I have to stay here for two more weeks with him here. I have to avoid him. What if he tries to hurt me again?"

"Don't worry about him. I think he will be in the hospital for awhile. But if he does come back you don't have to be scared. I will protect you."

I just kiss his face again. I miss him so much. Even though it has just been a day, it feels like weeks. I murmur against his neck "Thanks babe." I rest my head on his shoulder til we get to our room.

When we get to our room I quickly hop in the shower. Wanting to get all of Gloss off me.

I step out of the shower. I slip on another beautiful night gown. It was spaghetti strap and fell right above my knees. It was black and had pink lace at the top. It fit my curves perfectly. I have to say some of the 'capitol' cloths that are normal are beautiful.

I slip in to bed next to Cato and snuggle up to him.

Cato broke the silence, "Thank you for believing babe. If you want, you can look at the footage. I'm sure they filmed everything."

"I'm believe you. I don't have to see the footage."

"You sure? Becau-" I cut him off. "I'm sure honey."

He stroked my check where I had bruise. "You feeling alright? I swear when he gets out of the hospital I'll probably beat him up again."

I could feel him tense up. I held his hand. "Yea, I'm feeling fine. It doesn't hurt much."

He smiled, "thats good. He gives me a kiss.

I remember how he looked earlier. That look in his eyes. He was hurting. When things calm down a bit I will have to ask him about it.

Cato always got scared when our relationship was threatened. His dad never paid any attention to him. No one had ever loved him before. Sure he had some girlfriends before. But never a real relationship.

I thought he would never love me. I remember the day he said he loved me. I remember it like it was yesterday. I smiled at that thought.

"Whatcha smiling about?"

I smile again, "Nothing." I reply

"Why don't we go to the pool tomorrow?" he asks

I perked up, "Sure that would be really fun!"

"Okay, we can go first thing tomorrow." Cato replied. While stroking my hair.

Going to the pool was something me and Cato would always do together. Either that or training.

We start watching some TV show. Having a comfortable silence. I ended up drifting off to sleep.

~Morning~

I wake up to Cato's strong arms around me. I slip out of bed. I always wake up before he does.

I slip on bath suit, getting ready for the pool. It was a beautiful light yellow bikini. It had little embroidered white flowers on it. I usually don't wear bikinis unless the are constructed well. I need good support for my bust. I put a sheer cover up on and some flip flops. Then I french braid hair to the side.

When I was done getting dressed Cato got up. His hair was messy and going different directions. I laughed a bit.

He got up lazily, "Wow your already ready?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I don't sleep in as long as you do."

He just grunted and started getting ready.

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast hon."

"K." I heard him yell from the bathroom.

I went in to the kitchen. You can order want you want for breakfast. Usually an avox comes and brings your food. I just order a smoothie. Not wanting to much food before swimming.

When I finished up breakfast Cato was done getting dressed. After he ate we went to the pool.

The pool deck was beautiful! It had gorgeous tiles that lined the floor. A tiki bar, hot tub, and a bunch of luxury pool chairs.

Before I could put things down Cato already did a huge cannonball into the pool. Creating a huge splash! I just laughed being almost completely covered in water.

He had a huge grin,"You coming in?"

"Yea on sec." I slip of my cover up and jump in the pool.

The water is so nice.

When I get in to the water Cato wraps his arms around my waist and plants a kiss on me. I can feel him smile under my lips. When we let go I swim around a bit.

"The water feels so good."

"I know. we don't have much water in district 2." Cato replies.

I've never had a chance to go to his district. He doesn't like going there much.

I swim over to him. "I miss you." A weird expression played on his face. "Its just I didn't like being mad at you. I know it had only been a day but it felt like weeks."

"I miss you too babe."

I give him a quick kiss. But then he depends. Even through we have been together for almost 2 years, every kiss is amazing! I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

**Cashmere's Pov**

I sit impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. With marvel sitting next to me. He was there when I heard about Gloss being in the hospital. Me and Marvel have become pretty good friends believe it or not. I thought he was annoying and arrogant at first. But I have grown to like him.

Marvel broke me from my thoughts, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Umm sure. Thank you."

"No prob."

I still don't know why Gloss was beat up. The doctors haven't told me yet. They haven't let me see him either.

Apparently he has few broken ribs and some bad trauma to the head. He will have to be here for 2 weeks. I was very angry.

When I find out who did this to him, I will have to give him a piece of my mind.

Then a doctor emerges from his room. "Cashmere, you can come see your brother."

I quickly get up from spot and see him.

"Gloss how are you feeling? You look better. Who did this to you? I can go find them."

"Cashmere calm down a bit, I'm fine." he laughed a little, but cringed in pain from it."

He took a long breath, "Me and Cato got in a fight."

"So he did this to you... I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No Cashmere you don't have to do that." he said urgently

"Wait.. what were you and Cato fighting about?"

"Uhh.. its nothing. I don't really feel up to talking right now."

I just brushed it off. Not wanting to push. I give him a long hug and tell him to feel better. The doctors said I could only seem him for a few minutes.

I meet Marvel in the doctors office.

"Did you find out who did this to him?" Marvel asked curiously.

"Yeah, he and Cato got in a fight."

"Why were they fighting?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me. He said he didn't feel like talking. I know one thing for sure. I am going go talk to Cato." I say a bit angrily.

"Cashmere I don't know if that is good idea."

"I don't care. Lets go." I say while grabbing his hand and pulling him to the car.

~Later~

We get back to the house. I ask around for where Cato is. I find out he is as the pool.

We get there to find Cato and Prim kissing in the pool. When Prim noticed me and marvel she looked embarrassed, blushing a bit. She shouldn't be embarrassed thats her boyfriend. But I guess shes just more private.

I storm over to Cato. "What the hell did you do my brother!"

He rolls his eyes. "We just got in a fight," he blankly replies.

"Umm he is very hurt Cato it wasn't just a _'fight'._"

He and prim step out of the water.

Prim interjects, "Hes very sorry for what he did."

"Well I want to hear it from him." I say while pointing to him dramatically.

"I'm not sorry." he replies blankly again. Gosh, would ever show any emotion.

"Of course you wouldn't be sorry. Why did you and my brother get in a fight anyways?"

"Its nothing."

"Well it has to be something. My brother has to be in the hospital for 2 weeks damn it!"

For some reason Prim looks relieved.

"Well, anyone wanna tell me?" I say while putting my hands on my hips.

Prim just blurts it out, "Your brother tried to force himself on me! Okay!"

I sit there for a while. My brother would never do something like that. I mean really. I knew he liked her and everything but this? This cant be true. It gets really quiet. Marvel looks really stunned.

I just reply defensively crossing my arms, "My brother wouldn't do that."

Prim looked sad, "Well he did. I was in the basement and he shows up. She takes a pause. And he pushed up on me. I tried everything to get away but I couldn't. But then Cato came and well that is when they got in a fight." She finished with a long breath. Looking slightly horrified.

Cato looked angry.

I feel really bad. I cant believe my brother would do that.

"I'm really sorry Prim. I didn't know my brother would do such a thing. I mean he always talked about you. How he wished you and him could be together. But I didn't think he would go this far." I go over and give her a hug.

"Thank you." she said sadly

Marvel interjects, "Perhaps we should get going? I'm really sorry to hear about that Prim."

"Thanks." she replied

"Yes, we should probably go."

With that we left. I am still very shocked. I will have to go talk to him. No wonder Gloss didn't tell me why they got in a fight.

**Prim's Pov**

I tried to hold in the tears after explaining what happened again. Cato just held me again. I need to stop being sad and get going with my life. Its not the worst thing has happened to me. I mean I have been in the hunger games. But if Cato didn't come...

I shouldn't think like that.

"Cato we should go back in pool." I say smiling.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah.. yeah I'm good." I say while waving my hands.

"Well looky what we have here." I here someone say. I turn around quickly. '_Glimmer'._

"Looks like you two are back together. Huh?"

After all that has happened Glimmer is the least of my problems. But these 'pranks' need to stop. She took it way to far. This needed to end.

Right now.

**A/N So here you go a really long chapter! I know my last ones have be short. Also Sorry for the late update. But I had a slight writers block. Anyhow tell me what you think! **


	7. This ends now

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. With the Christmas season I have been busy! But with things slowing down and school starting (boo!) I have more time to update. So here is chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Prim's Pov:**

"_Well looky what we have here." I here someone say. I turn around quickly. 'Glimmer'._

"_Looks like you two are back together. Huh?"_

_After all that has happened Glimmer is the least of my problems. But these 'pranks' need to stop. She took it way to far. This needed to end._

_Right now. _

I step out of the water. "Yes, Glimmer, your 'tricks' didn't brake us up."

Glimmer sneered, "We were kissing. It wasn't a trick. If Cato told you we weren't then hes lying. I cant believe you believe him."

I scowl, "Just give it up Glimmer, you cant brake us up. I don't know if you have noticed, but Cato does not want you." I was practically yelling at this point. Making everyone come outside.

Crossing her arms,"Well, I wanna hear it from Cato."

Cato rolls his eyes, "Glimmer, I don't want you or like you. Prim has been nothing but nice to you. But in return you do this? You think everyone likes you, but they don't. So leave me and Prim the hell alone." he puts his arms around my waist.

"All of those things are lies! I was the girl everyone wanted till she came! I am so tired of this. I want my title back! You know what Prim? Your just.. just a bitch." She finishes by pushing me.

I heard gasps for everyone.

"Your the bitch Glimmer. I think everyone knows that!" I yell. I don't know what took over me, if it was Gloss. Or everything. But I punch her square in the nose making her fall in the pool.

It was dead silent.

She comes up for air. I lay it on her thick. I go towards the pool. Grab her by her hair and yank it. So she can see me better. "Don't you ever, ever try to come between me and Cato again... Bitch." I say this quietly but with a warning behind it."

Glimmer was speechless.

Everyone's jaws were dropped. It was dead silent.

I happily skip over to Cato, grab his hand, then leave the pool.

Cato smirks, "Good job babe." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. But that was really not like me. I am just really tired of her. Do you think she got the message?"

He smirked a bit, "I pretty sure she did."

I laugh a little. The rest of the walk to our room was silent.

* * *

When we get to our room, I take a quick shower. Then slip some clothes on.

I step into the kitchen to see Cato eating some lunch. "Watcha ya eating hon?"

He says through bites, "A philly cheese stake sandwich and potato chips."

I smile, "Mmm sounds good. I'll get one too."

"Its very good."

I change the subject. "Cato I wanna go see Gloss in the hospital."

A funny expression plays on his face. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"I know it sounds crazy. But I want to. I'm not gonna yell at him or anything. I just want to talk to him. But I need you to not get in a fight again." I lightly laugh at the last part.

"Okay, we can go after lunch I guess. You sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah.. I'll be fine." I smile

"Okay, but there is not promises that I wont get angry again." he chuckles

I laugh in response. Then a avox knocks to deliver my food.

After we eat. We head outside to a limo. I think its excessive to have a limo for 2 people, but whatever.

Even though this limo has a ton of seats I snuggle up to Cato. He quickly responds. By stroking my hair. I mumble against his chest, "I love you too."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

We arrive at the hospital. Cato brakes the silence, "You still sure about this?"

I grab his hand and give a breathy, "Yes."

**Gloss Pov**

I am so tired of being in this Damn hospital. I don't feel that bad anymore but they insist. My doctor knocks on the door. "Come in."

The doctor clears his throat, "You have some visitors, I think Primrose and Cato. They'll be here in 10 minutes."

I immediately get a bad feeling in my gut. But Cato cant do anything to me, since I'm in the hospital. I'll be prepared for some yelling though.

Suddenly I see them getting closer to the room. Of course Cato has a scowl on his face. Prim looks gorgeous as usual.

I feel really bad for what I did. Shes such sweet kind hearted person. She didn't deserve any of this. I don't know what took over me. Hopefully they will let me apologize.

I hear them knock on the door. I take a long breath, afraid for what will come. "Come in."

Surprisingly Prim doesn't look angry.

I stammer nervously, "If you came to yell at me, go ahead."

**Prim Pov**

I slowly open the door to Glosses room. I hope this wasn't a bad idea. He was pretty.. broken. He had a cast around his head and arm. Cato beat him up pretty bad. But I guess thats what he gets.

I hear him stammer something, "If you came to yell at me, go ahead."

Even though a part of me did want to yell at him. I'm not going to.

"I didn't come to yell at you."

He replies lazily, "Then what?"

I take a deep breath, "As much as I want to yell at you, I think you got what you deserved. But... I have a question, Why did you do this to me? I know you already told me before. But that cant be the only reason?"

He looked down for a moment."Well, what I told you before is the only reason. But now that I think about, I feel really bad for what I did. Your such a sweet person and you didn't deserve any of this. Its just.. I don't know what took over me. I just think your so.. beautiful." he gushed.

Cato looked very angry, making Gloss shrink back.

I didn't wanna hear him say I'm beautiful. I'm tired of people saying that. Especially from him.

He quickly corrected himself, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Uhh I'm really sorry for what I did. I hope you forgive me. But if you don't, I understand."

I cross my arms, while Cato puts his arm around my waist.

I reply sternly, "Well thank you for your apology. But I don't know if I am ready to forgive you. I hope that you would never do this to another girl, that you thought was '_beautiful_'. I cant believe anyone would stoop that low."

With that I left. Leaving Gloss looking confused and remorseful.

Cato whispers when we leave, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I give him a quick kiss.

We get to the fancy hospital lobby to see paparazzi standing outside the hospital.

I hear Cato mumble, "Damn it."

I just link my arm through his and look up,"You ready?"

he replies irritability, "Yeah, I guess."

We brace ourselves and step outside.

Lights flash. Loud voices ask us questions. People are being shoved.

Unfortunately, Seneca wants us to talk about the show and our relationship to the press. So people will be more excited about the show.

We stand in the middle of the commotion and wait for questions.

A lanky lady with bright purple hair and blueish skin asks how the show is going.

I look a Cato, to see if wants to answer first. But he nods my way to let me answer. I smile, "Its going well. A few ups and downs. But you all should really like this season."

The crowd gets excited. "Primrose" someone yells. My head shoots over to the lady. She raises a brow, "Hows the romance been between you and the warrior Cato?"

I look to Cato nervously not wanting to answer the question.

Believe it or not Cato answers with a smirk, "Lets just say.. Its been fun." he gives a wink. While pulling me even closer to his side. I give him a quick kiss on the neck.

The crowd goes wild. Cato is pretty good at this. His small statement let them question what he meant. Before you know it this clip will be everywhere by tonight.

They try and ask us more questions. But we scurry off to the limo. Leaving them with the question, "What did he mean?" I have to say we really know how to charm the crowd. Seneca will be happy.

Walking back to the limo we whisper to each other. That really excites the crowd.

Me and Cato slip into the limo and head back to the house. I rest my head on his shoulder. I brake the silence, "I'm glad thats over."

He lets out a frustrated sigh, "I know. I hate how we have to be 'puppets' for the capitol."

I lock my hands with his. "Well, thankfully the show will be over in two weeks."

He gives a playful glare, "Then before you know it we'll be married."

I get excited jumping in my seat, "I can't wait to be married!"

He chuckles, "I love how excited you get about the wedding."

I smile, "I just cant wait to be your bride."

He smirks, "... and I can't wait to be your groom."

I smile again looking up at him. He lays a finger under my chin, raising my head up and kisses me.

"I love you." I hear him mummer.

"I love you too."

* * *

We have have a meeting with Seneca in a few minutes. I also have to see Glimmer, unfortunately. But I think she knows not to mess with us anymore.

I feel Cato's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

He nuzzles my neck, "You ready to go?"

Turning around to face him I reply, "Yes."

He runs a hand through my hair, "It looked like you were lost in thought."

I sigh, "I was just thinking about seeing Glimmer."

He gives a reassuring smile, "Babe, you don't have to be worried. I think shes got the message."

I just rest my head on his shoulder.

After standing there for awhile Cato brakes the silence. "You ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah." I say smiling.

After everything that has been going on, the emotional ups and downs. You'd think I wouldn't be able to smile. I'm surprised my self. The last few weeks have been crazy. I hope it doesn't all crash down on me later. I hope...

We head downstairs hand in hand laughing. Cato cracked one of those capitol jokes again. Those always have me hysterical.

But when we reach the main room. Every stops what there doing at looks at us. I guess they haven't forgotten about earlier.

Ignoring the stares, me and Cato find a seat on the couch. I snuggle up to him.

Glimmer hasn't shown up yet. Shes probably to embarrassed.

Clove brakes the silence, "Wow Prim. That was some fight you had out there. I didn't think you had in you. But I still don't know why you were in a fight? What did Glimmer do?"

I take a deep breath, "Well, lets just say me and Glimmer haven't been getting along lately."

Cashmere replies, "I remember awhile ago, Glimmer was saying something about stealing Cato or something? Then when you two were fighting she said, she use to be the one everyone wanted. That she wanted her title back. What was that about?"

I start my long explanation, "Lets start from the beginning. Glimmer has been trying to still Cato away from me ever since we came here. I know Seneca told her to do that for the show. But she wanted him for real. So she has been "trying" to brake us up. Also for some reason she says shes "trying to get her title back." I'm not trying to be vain, but she says I stole her 'hot girl title'. I don't know what she is talking about. But anyways she took it way to far one time. So that is how we got in a fight." I finish my long response.

Everyone looked surprised.

Clove scuffs, "Glimmers has been a bitch."

I chuckle, "I know. But she has been the least of my problems right now."

Finnick speaks up, "What do you mean?"

Cashmere and Marvel look down. I'm guessing they know what I'm talking about.

I mumble, "It's nothing."

Clove crosses her arms, "Well, its obviously something. Marvel and Cashmere know. I can tell. So I wanna know. Is this why Gloss is in the hospital?"

Before I could answer Glimmer walks in. She quickly takes a seat farthest away from us. She has a big bruise on her nose. That she obviously tried to cover with make up.

When she catches me looking her way she glares at me. I glare back with more intensity. She quickly darts her eyes away from me.

Thankfully Seneca calls us to the main room.

We all take our seats. As Seneca clears his throat. "Welcome everyone. As you know we only have two more weeks of filming. This has been a great season! Obviously Gloss isn't present. Due to some reasons."

Clove looks at me. I can see she hast forgotten. I will have to talk with her later.

Seneca continues, "Good job Cato and Primrose. You did very well with press for the show. The clip of you all has been all over the news. Cato, I love the mystery you kept with your answer."

Cato just smirks.

Seneca takes a remote out, "Why don't we play the clip."

After the clip. Everyone starts teasing us. Raising eyebrows at us. I just shrink back, embarrassed. I know what they are thinking. But that just makes the laugh more.

I surprise myself and smirk, "Oh you all just wish your romance was as good as are's." I finish with a wink. While Cato grins.

Everyone starts laughing more.

Glimmer sits there looking slightly angry.

Marvel laughs, "Well, I guess we where proven wrong."

Clove laughing harder than everyone replies, "Yeah I guess we were. Boy, were seeing another side of miss Primrose.

Seneca trys to calms us down, "Okay everyone! Lets get back to the meeting."

He continues, "Well as you all know, we have a party tomorrow. Which will be some great press for the show. So remember be very talkative to the people there. But still remain in your persona's. Everyone has been doing great. No complaints. So this pretty much wraps up the meeting tonight. Oh also Primrose and Cato may you please stay after the meeting? We need to talk with you privately."

"Sure."

I wonder what they want to talk about.

Once everyone has left the room Seneca gets serious. "Well, you two have a special visitor."

Then something smells of roses.

Then suddenly President Snow walks in. This must be serious. Did we do something wrong? I look up at Cato worried. He gives a shrug.

"Hello miss Primrose and Cato. I have visited you today to ask you something."

"Okay," is all I stammer.

Cato rushes him angrily, "Well... go ahead."

I grab his hand under the table. To calm him down. So he doesn't get himself in trouble.

"Well as you know the capitol really got excited at your statement Cato. You know there suckers for romance. So they are excited to see romance on the show. But as we where putting footage together, we notice we don't have much footage of you two being 'close'. You may not know this but we have cameras in your rooms."

I am so angry at President Snow. How could they have cameras in our rooms?

I yell, "What? We have cameras in our rooms?"

I here Cato curse under his breath.

Snow quickly replies, "We had to put them in there. There might be good footage in there. But our cameras blur out any nudity immediately. Its special technology."

Cato slams his fist on the table."What about when we have 'private' time?"

Snow steps back a bit, "Well that is what we wanted talk about." Oh no. I think I know where this is going.

He continues, "As I said earlier. We don't have much footage of you two being 'close'. So were wondering if we could take some of the footage of you all in your room? You know just when your kissing. Nothing more than that. Of course fully clothed. Unless you don't mind being fully cloth-"

Cato cut him off, "Hell no. Yes, we mind being fully Clothed president." He says trying to contain his anger.

Snow smiles, "Well we didn't mean fully unclothed but maybe just no shir-"

Cato cut him off again, "No one is seeing my Prim with out a top. Got it? You all probably have though. Haven't you?

Snow yelled, "I told you those cameras block out nudity!"

Cato angrily replies, "Yeah that is probably not tru-

I cut Cato off this time, "Um why don't you finish what you were saying President Snow."

I had to do something before Cato got in BIG trouble.

"Thank you Primrose. Anyways, I didn't mean Prim, I meant you Cato. But why don't we just leave it fully clothed. Okay?"

Cato gives a heated glare, "What ever. You can show the footage. Its not like we have a choice right?"

Snow ignores Cato's comment. "So we will show the footage. Thank you for your time. You all are dismissed."

Snow leaves the room as Seneca follows.

It was just me and Cato in to meeting room. We were sitting there just taking in what happened.

When Cato brakes the silence, "Shit."

"I'm sorry babe."

He runs a hand through his hair, "I just know he is paying stupid capitol men to get a peak at you. Probably everyone else here too."

I solemnly reply, "I really hope not. Gosh, why does everything happen to me. These last few weeks have been terrible." I single tear rolls down my face.

He grabs my hand, and sets me on his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder while I cry. He rubs my back.

"I'm so sorry prim. Although these last few weeks haven't been great, Its over. There is not much we can do about Snow. But that bastard Gloss is in the hospital and Glimmer isn't messing with us anymore. We only have two more weeks here. Then before you know it we will be married. Please don't cry."

I raise my head up. While he wiped a tear off my face. "Thank you Cato. You always make me feel better... I love you." I say while trying to smile.

I love you too. He gives me a kiss. I grab his hand.

"Why don't we head upstairs?"

I smile, "Okay."

Hopping of his lap. I start to walk towards the door. When Cato quickly scoops me up in his arms.

He smiles, "I'll carry you upstairs."

I just smile looking into his dark blue orbs. I loved him so much.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter was a little choppy. Hopefully the fight scene with Glimmer was good enough (I'm not very good with fight scenes). Anyhow let me know what you think of the chapter! :) **


	8. Truths and Parties

**A/N I am sooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! I have been incredibly busy! But the next chapter should be up by next week! So here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Prim's pov**

I wake up to the sun peering through our cream curtains. I look to the left, to see Cato sleeping soundly. Smiling when I see his messy hair. I slip out of bed quietly trying not to disturb him. Then head to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After I'm done getting ready I head to the kitchen. I order a omelet with Avocado for breakfast. I thank the avox who serves the food. I hear a ruffle coming from my room. Cato must have gotten up. I always wake up before he does. I chuckle to myself.

We have a full day ahead of us! We are free till the afternoon. We will be getting dressed a prepped for the party later. It will be held at the house. There is gonna be a lot of capitol people. Seneca told us we have to be social and promote the show. There will be a lot of press. But before the party we have to meet with Seneca and President Snow to approve the footage of us being 'romantic'. That's just a slap in the face. Its not like we have a choice of what they wanna show. But what ever.

"Hey," Cato's voice breaks from thoughts.

"Hi." I say happily, while he leans and kisses my on the check.

He smirks, "watchya eating?"

I reply, "A omelet with avocado. It delicious!"

"I think I'll get the same. Except probably with a protein shake, bacon, and sausage." He says, while smiling.

"Wow! That's a lot of food babe. Plus this is already a big omelet." I say laughing.

He smirks playfully, "Well, I have a big appetite."

I just laugh in response.

* * *

After we finish eating we head to meet with President Snow and Seneca.

We go down the hallway hand in hand to the conference room.

We get to the door. Cato looks over to me, "You ready?"

I give a worried smile, "yeah."

After we get seated. President Snow and Seneca greet us.

"Hello. We have some footage ready. Lets go ahead and watch."

I grab Cato's hand under the table. Blushing about what we're gonna watch in front of the president.

I sighed a sigh of relieve when we were done watching. The film they chose wasn't that bad. I still don't what all of Panem to see us kissing. But we don't really have a choice.

Seneca speaks, "Well that is all the footage we are showing for now. We will let you know if there will be more later. Thank you for your time. You all are dismissed."

I smile. We leave the room and head to the dining room. We're having lunch with everyone today. I really don't feel like seeing Glimmer right now. But I don't think she'll be messing with me anymore.

I look over to Cato and smile. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought I'd be."

"Yeah. They didn't show too much." he says.

We get to the beautiful dining room. I take a seat farthest away from Glimmer. Every time I look at her she darts her eyes from me.

Clove keeps giving me looks. Like she wants to know what happened with me, Gloss, and Cato. I'll have to tell her later.

I'm not sure what we're having today. But it smells heavenly!

They bring out lamb stew. My favorite.

Everyone starts eating like they hadn't eaten in forever. I guess I'm not the only one who loves lamb stew.

Lunch was pretty uneventful. But we have to get dressed for the party soon. We also cant go downstairs now, because they are getting it ready for the party. So me and Cato decided to hangout in the lounge upstairs. No one else is in here. They must in the rooms.

Its really cool. They have air hockey tables, ping pong tables, and a bunch of other games. Plus a huge TV.

We decide to play air hockey. I beat him 5 to 4. We play a few more rounds. I beat him in all of them. I laugh when he huffs in frustration.

"Why are you so good at this?" he says exasperated.

I come to his side of the table. "I guess I'm just a natural," I say teasingly. While poking him in the stomach.

He smiles, "I wanna play another round."

"You sure wanna do that? I don't want you to get your hopes up then you lose again." I say with a smirk.

He walks a little closer to me. Only inches apart.

"So you think I'm gonna lose again?" he says while twisting a piece of my hair.

I smirk teasingly, "Yeah I think you will."

He comes closer to me. Our noses practically touching. "Really?"

"Yes," I say making eye contact. But my eyes travel to his lips.

Then he closes the gap between us. Pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After standing there for awhile, someone clears their throat. I pull back. Quickly turning my head to the person. Which is... Clove.

She smiles trying to stifle a laugh. "Your stylist wanted me to tell you, that they're ready for you Cato...But I see your busy."

"Shut up Clove," he says smirking.

He kisses me on the check, "I'll see you later."

I smile, "See ya."

I go to leave the room when Clove pulls my arm.

"I need to talk to you." She says.

We sit down on the couch.

"What's been going on with you, Gloss, and, Cato."

I huff not wanting to tell this story again. But I go on.

"Long story short. I was in the basement. Then Gloss showed up out of no where and tried to.. force himself on me. Thankfully Cato came before Gloss go to far. Then he and him got in a fight. It was pretty bad. Which is why hes in the hospital."

At this point Clove looked really angry. "I cant believe he tried to force himself on you! That Bastard."

I look down. "I know I couldn't believe it either."

"Why were you in that creepy old basement anyways?" she says curiously.

I get a little caught off guard, "Oh.. its nothing."

"No tell me. Its obviously something." she pushes.

I look down. "I was crying and ran down there to get away from Cato-

I get cut off. "Why were you trying to get away from Cato?"

"I was going to get to that. Anyhow, I was running away from him because I thought he was.. cheating on me with Glimmer. I saw him on top of her in the living room. I thought they were kissing because Glimmer said his name. So I got angry and ran off. But when I got to the basement, Gloss came. Then Cato found me, and he and Cato got in a fight. He told me Glimmer tried to make it look like they kissing."

"...and you believe him?"

"Yes! I trust him. Plus Glimmer has been trying to break us up anyways. Also Cato told me he had to pin her down because she kept trying to kiss him."

"I could believe Glimmer would do something like that. But wow! That a lot for one day."

"I know I'm just glad its over. Plus I don't have to see Gloss. He has to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks."

She looks down, "Well I heard. They're letting him out for the party tonight."

oh no. "really!?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that."

"What ever. I'll be alright, its just a party," I reply.

Then I get a call. My stylist are ready for me.

* * *

I wait in the dressing room for my stylist. I'm not sure who it is. Apparently everyone is gonna be in formals. I'm excited t see what I'll be wearing. I know I'll be wearing red, since its the colors of the show.

I get a knock on the door. "Come in."

I see a familiar your face. It s Cinna! I haven't seen him since the games. I run and give him a big hug. "Oh my gosh. I've missed you so much!"

"Me too Prim!"

After catching up for a few minutes. My other stylists come in. They get started on my hair and makeup.

After a bunch of touch ups here and there they finally get done!

They turn my chair around so I can see what I look like.

I look beautiful! I couldn't thank my stylist enough. They give me a 1950s look. I have long Hollywood waves that fall to the side of my head. Then I have a thick line of eyeliner and thick black mascara. Complementing my blue eyes. Lastly they put red lipstick on. I ran and gave all of them hugs!

"Thank you so much guys!" I say while smiling.

I get a bunch of you welcomes. Then they head out, leaving me and Cinna.

"There's just one more thing you need," he says.

He steps into a closet and takes a gorgeous red dress out. He tells me to put it on.

The dress is gorgeous! Its formfitting and falls to the floor gracefully. It has a sweetheart neckline that is laced with diamonds. It fits my every curve perfectly. It so beautiful!

**(A/N Here is a link to the dress: **

** www . Chiffon - bridesmaid - dresses strapless - cocktail – dresses Type that with no spaces. Including the dashes.)**

I run over to Cinna. "Its so beautiful Cinna! Thank you so much."

"You welcome. There is a few more things you need though."

He hands me some gorgeous diamond drop earrings, a evening bag, and some red heels.

I had to say I look great! Thanks to my stylists. They also put a shimmer spray on me. That complemented the diamonds on my dress and earrings. All in all everything look great.

"Well I think we're done." Cinna says with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks again!" I say while leaving the room.

I step out of the dressing room to see everyone. They look great!

I sneak up to Cato and link arms with him. "You look dapper." I say.

He jumps a little, looking to his side. Eye brows raised, "Thanks. But wow... You look gorgeous!"

I blush a bit. Darn, I thought I finally stopped blushing. I smile, "Thank you!"

"No problem," he says with a wink. Giving me a quick kiss.

I smile looking up at him. About to start another conversation. But then I see Gloss in the corner of my eye.

Great... I forgot Gloss was gonna be here. What ever I'll be fine. We just don't have to talk to each other. Hes only gonna be here for the party. Then he'll be gone.

I scoot a little closer to Cato. Then I see he notices Gloss too. He looks like he wants strangle him.

He puts his arm around my waist. Pulling me closer. "You alright?" he says looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright. I just forgot he was gonna be here." I say looking down.

"It'll only be for tonight then he'll be gone. You don't have to talk to him. Or even look at him. Plus I'll be here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He says reassuringly.

I smile looking up at him. "Thanks babe. I feel a lot better." I give him a quick kiss.

"No problem," he says giving me a small smile.

Thankfully Gloss hasn't looked at us. Maybe he hasn't notices us. Or maybe he is ignoring us. That would be great! Because I'm ignoring him.

They're almost ready downstairs for the party. So everyone is hanging in the lounge upstairs.

I lean my head on Cato's chest waiting for the party. While he puts a comforting arm around me.

Later.

We hear a announcement telling us to go downstairs. The party started about 20 minutes ago. But they want us to wait till everyone arrived. So we can make a big entrance.

We head on the elevator. I brace myself for whats to come. A bunch of crazy capitol people that adore us for some reason. Plus we have to put on our 'persona' for the capitols. I hold Cato's hand. For the support and also for the show.

As soon as we step off the elevator. We hear everyone go crazy! They start screaming our names. Great... and the craziness starts. I smile at everyone. Cato gives a few winks and smirks.

We finally get form the elevator area. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I look over to Cato. "I'm glad that entrance is over. I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Okay," he replies, while pulling me into arms and giving me a kiss. We pull apart. "See you in a bit." he says.

I go over the the drink table. Now that the commotion is over. I finally get to see how beautiful they decorated things! Its doesn't even look like the downstairs. Its dim blue lighting. Mixed with a few spotlights. They have mister and some swanky music music playing in the background. There's some tables with light blue flowers on them. Which compliments the rest of the décor and marble floors. All in all its looks great!

**(A/n here is a link to a picture of what the party looks like: w w w . sublimeinterior wp – content / uploads / 2013 / 03 / club ice lounge – 1024x 683 . jpg with no spaces)**

I get to the drink table. I start to pour my drink. When I hear someone.

"Hi."

I look over not knowing who it is. "Hi, how ar-" I stop when I notice who it is... Gloss. I give him a glare.

"Look prim. I know things are gonna be a little awkward bu-"

I cut him off. "Of course things are gonna be awkward! What do you expect! You made things awkward when you tried to ra-"

I get cut off by Cato's soothing voice. "Prim you might not wanna yell. You don't want everyone hear." He puts a arm around my waist.

I huff. "Your right. Anyways what I'm trying to say is Gloss. Yes things are always gonna be awkward. Maybe if you didn't want things awkward. You shouldn't have tried to force yourself on me. I'm not just gonna make up with you. Like it never happened. So don't even try. You said you were sorry before. But I don't think I'm ready to forgive you. I realize I'm gonna have to see you a lot. I cant keep avoiding you. But I wish I could."

"I realize that we have to keep seeing each other. But I wish there was a away that I could make it up to you," Gloss replies.

"You wanna make it up to me? Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't stand by me, unless you have to. That's how you can make it up to me."

He looks down. "Okay I will. But I don't know how we can make up if I cant be around you."

"That's the point I don't want to make up with you," And with that I stormed off pulling Cato behind me.

We step over to a cool lounge section with a white couch in it and a bunch of pillows.

Me and Cato take a seat. I sigh.

He holds my hand.

"I cant believe that son of a bitch tried to talk to you."

"Language Cato," I smile teasingly. "... anyhow he was just trying to say sorry again. I hope wasn't too harsh."

"Hell no! You weren't to harsh. You set him straight. I think he gets to leave you ALONE."

I laugh. "Well enough of this. Why don't we just enjoy the party."

"Yes. With my beautiful date," he says with a smile.

I was about to reply when a lady with big pink curly hair and crazy blue makeup came over to us. She also had a guy with her. He had jelled blue hair and green makeup on.

She came over to us excitedly. "Hi I- I, I mean hello! Ooo I'm so excited to meet you two! I have been waiting for this night forever!"

I look over to Cato smiling and grab his hand. He smirks. "Wow! Thank you. I don't know what to say. I mean I didn't know we had such big fans," I reply.

She smiled big. "Oh yes! You two surely have lots of fans!... You guys are the hottest couple."

Cato chuckles.

I reply laughing. "Well I wouldn't say we're the hottest couple."

She smiles big again. "Oh yes you are! Or... according to capitol magazine you are." she pulls out a magazine. "...See right here on the cover. It's says, you guys are the hottest couple of the year."

Wow! We are on the cover of the magazine. I didn't even know about it! They used one of the pictures we took for the promo this year.

I look over to Cato surprised, to see him looking just as surprised.

I smile big, "Well I don't know what to say!"

"I guess we're one good looking couple then," Cato says with a smirk.

I laugh.

"Well... me and Kristoff..." She grabs on to her dates arm. "...we were wondering if we can take a picture with you guys!" she puts a hopeful smile on her face.

I know Cato doesn't like taking picture with the 'capitol people' but I don't mind. I'll see if I can get him too.

I grab on Cato's arm. "Can you take a picture with them?" I whisper. Giving my 'cute pouty face' that he cant resist. I love taking pictures with my fans and I know they would love it!

He smiles, "How can I say no to that face." he gives me a quick kiss.

We stand up and get a picture with them. A photographer at the party takes the picture.

"Thanks again for the pictures! It was such a honor to meet you two!"

"No problem," Cato says.

I add on, "Yeah. It was great meeting you two!" I smile.

She grins, "Thank you! Well you guys have a wonderful night!" Then her and Kristoff walk off.

I look over at Cato. "Wow! we're the hottest couple!"

He chuckles. "Yes we are." he says while pulling me closer."

I smile. Giving him a kiss. Which the camera caught. I don't care though. You expect there to be a lot of cameras at parties like this.

"I love you." I smile, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He nuzzles my neck. Giving me a kiss."I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Well there you go! No cliff hangers or anything. I know this chapter was kind of choppy, but I wanted to show how busy their day was. Once again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But this story should be updated by next week!**


	9. Survival

**A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been really busy! But I should be updating more. I don't want you all to think I abandoned this story. But anyhow here is chapter 9! Its mostly a flashback of the games. But I think it was needed so you can know a little more of their history. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Flash back: The days before the Hunger Games:**

I step out of my contemporary capitol level. I'm tired of being in here. I have to keep busying myself so I wont think about how I'm gonna die in the hunger games. Whether it be painful or quick or short or long. I have to STOP myself. I know I'm not gonna survive. But I'll give it a shot. Plus these Careers could break me in two! But I cant help notice how handsome the district two male is, I think- Cato's his name? But I know I'm just being crazy! I have so much more to think about before dying.

I go down the long hallway. Its very.. sleek and pretty. But it's defiantly a cold and soulless feeling in here. I walk past the rooftop garden. But step back when I see the district two guy. He looks angry, distraught, like somethings wrong. Should I go over there? No I shouldn't. But he looks so...

Oh gosh Prim here you go trying to help people again. I don't want to make another fool out of myself again. We sorta already meet before. I caught myself starring at him again. But I couldn't help myself. He looks so handsome and well... ruthless, which strangely I find attractive. But, what ever. He caught me starring and came over to me. He asked me my name. I told him of course with a lot stuttering. I was never good at talking to boys. The he left. Very awkward.

But I still find myself walking to the garden.

He was sitting on a bench, his back turned away from me.

I walk over quietly. I tap him on the shoulder lightly. "Hello."

He quickly jerks away. "I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to startle you!"

He turns around to face me. "What are you even doing here?" he replies.

I reply blushing profusely, "W-well, you looked kind of distraught, so I was wondering what was wrong?"

He shifted his weight, "Why do you care?" his voice ruff and intimidating.

I started playing with my hands looking down. "I-I don't know, I-I just wanted to help." I say with a nervous smile.

He smirks, standing up. Wow hes tall! "It's nothing, and its almost 9 o'clock, shouldn't you be going to bed, little girl?" he says.

My brows furrow, putting my hands on my hip. "I'm not a little girl! I'll have you know I'm 14, and how old are you?" I say satisfied.

He chuckled darkly. "16 and you know your kinda small for a fourteen year old."

"I know I've heard that a million times. And see your only 2 years older than me! Also I got to bed at ten." I say moving closer to him.

"So you have a bed time?" He says smirking. Moving closer to me.

Blushing at how close we're standing. "N-no! I don't. But that's just the time I-I usually fall asleep."

"Kinda early don't, ya think?" he smirks. His breath hits my face.

I must be the color of a tomato now. "N-no," I stutter.

Then before I know it. We were kissing. Its rough, like him I guess. But this is my first kiss. I don't know what to do.

I decided to put my hands on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

His kisses trailed to my neck. Then back to my lips, devouring them.

When we broke away. We were both panting heavily.

"That was nice," he says with a smirk.

"Yeah it was," I say still looking surprised.

Then all of a sudden his mood changes. He looks forward blankly. His movements very jerky. He almost looks like he did before. "I have to go. I don't have time for this I need to train."

My brows furrowed at the sudden mood change. "Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you.. Cato?"

"Yes. Its Cato," and with that he was gone.

Hmm. That was a weird. We talk, then we kiss, then his mood changes all of sudden. Like he was a totally different person. Not that same confident hot headed guy like before.

I still cant believe that happened! I just kissed the most handsomest tribute! I walk back to my room in a daze.

**4 days later.**

I wake up in a haze. This is the day. My short 14 year old life is gonna be over in a few hours. This is it. All because hungry Capitol people cant wait for children to be slaughtered.

I head off to the hover craft that will take me to my doom. I sit next to 24 tributes. Who our innocent kids just like me. But will be forced to kill or be killed.

I meet Cinna to get changed into my clothes. Thankfully they aren't swimwear. I don't know how to swim.

Then I go on the tube that will take me to the arena. At this point I cant be woe is me. I have to try to fight. I'll do what Haymitch said to do. Run. I'll run into the trees as soon as the timer goes off.

I stand on the podium. As the timer goes off.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

**BOOM**

I run as fast as I can away from the bloodbath. Not wanting to see the dead bodies.

I run not stopping for about two hours. I stop when I see some berries that are thankfully not nightlock. I grab as many as I can and put them in my jacket. Then eat some.

It starts to get late so I decide to settle in a tree. The announcement plays and shows all the dead... tributes. There are 11 dead. So sad. These kids lives were taken away from them so early. I'm sure they had hopes and dreams. But it was all taken from them. I try and hold back tears. Its no time for crying. Its time for survival. Plus if I want any chances of sponsors I cant be a cry baby. At least I've lasted the day. I was pretty sure I was gonna be one of those kids who die in the beginning.

After being to paranoid to go to sleep. I finally drift off. Knowing I'll need energy tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up to the fake bright sun. Judging by how bright it is. It must be about 9am. I cant believe I've slept this long. I sit there for awhile. Thinking maybe if I just stay here. I could survive. But I know the game makers wouldn't let that happen. They'd make me get out of these trees. Weather it be by fire, mutts, storms. I'd much rather leave the tree before that happens.

Eventually thirst takes over me I have to find some water. But I'm afraid there might be some tributes by the pond. I'll have to chance it, because I might die from thirst. I keep on walking till I see some moss. That's usually a sign of water.

I find a pond. Look around to make sure no one is around. I run and drink as much water as possible. Then I clean some of the scrapes and cuts I got.

I run away from the pond as soon as possible. Its way to dangerous around there! Right when I think I'm in the clear someone tackles me. I try to fight them off but fail.

The person rolls on top of me, straddling me. I cant help but cry. I'm about to die! I see its a girl with light brown hair and round dark brown eyes. I think shes the district 4 career tribute.

She looks at me blankly. "You read to die?" she sneers.

She looks over to her left. "Hey guys! I found a girl! And since I found her I get to kill her. I think I'll make this one slow. I mean look at her face. She has no fight in her. She deserves die this way."

She traces her knife on my face. "I think I'll start with those innocent blue eyes."

I see the other career tributes come over. I hear the rest of them sneer.

Then I see Cato. Great. The guy I had my first kiss with, is gonna watch me die, and like it.

He is the obvious leader of the pack. He seems like a completely different person then the cute, arrogant guy I talked to, just a few days ago.

"Don't kill her."

"Aww come on Cato. I found her I get to kill her. Not you."

I start pouring more tears.

"No. We don't kill her at all. Now get off of her."

"What the hell Cato? Why are we keeping her alive?" the district four girl says.

"Because, I said so." he gritted through is teeth.

Is he tying to help me?

"I don't care," she replies.

She raises her knife. About to kill me. I close my eyes waiting for stab that was about to come. But it never came. I open my eyes slowly to see the girl fall off of me in a twisted heap. Shes dead. I look up slowly to see Cato standing there with a bloody sword.

I lay there in disbelief with my jaw slightly dropped. I hear the other Careers sneer at what Cato did.

He pulls me up roughly by the arm. "W-why?" Is all I stammer.

"Your gonna join our alliance."

"What!" I hear Clove say. "...Shes useless. You kill district 4 for her? Shes district 12 scum."

"I said shes joining our alliance end of story." he replies calmly with a warning behind it.

I look up at him surprised. I whisper quietly, "Thank you."

Then we head off into the forest.

* * *

We made it to the cornucopia. Were they the careers are camped.

Everyone plops on the ground. To take a rest. I do the same. Except of course I'm way more tired than they are! I sit there catching my breath and take a sip from my water bottle.

Cato takes a seat next to me.

I hear someone speak.

"You pretty tired there prim?" the district 1 tribute jokes. I think his name is Marvel.

I look up quickly.

"Well, it was a long walk," I reply.

He raises a eyebrow, "You don't see us huffing and puffing as much as you are."

"W-well I guess," I say looking down.

He chuckles, while walking away. Thankfully he leaves me alone. I really need to stop stuttering.

I look over my legs and arms and see there are a lot of cuts ad bruises. Just from the walk to the cornucopia. Plus there is a nice sized cut on my leg. That could possibly get infected. So I pour a little water on it to clean it. Then I decide to look around for some plants that could heal my wound.

Then I hear Cato's voice. I forgot he was sitting next to me. "Where are you going?"

I reply blushing again, "I'm looking for some healing plants."

A funny look ran across his face. But he wiped it away quickly. "So your a healer?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

He smirks darkly, "Don't go to far." He tosses me a knife. "You'll need this."

I jump away slightly. But pick it up off the ground.

I looked down. Tucking some of my hair behind my ear. "Uh.. Thanks. But I shouldn't be going too far." I say with a small smile and of course a blush.

He nods in response.

I start into the green forest. Just a little outside the cornucopia. I don't want to get to far. I get excited when I find a aloe plant. I cut of a bunch of leaves off with the knife Cato gave me. Then I put them in my backpack.

I get back to the camp. Then decide to use one of the leaves. Aloe vera plants are great for curing wounds, colds, muscle aches. Its great!

I get right to work. I have done this plenty of times back in district 12. I move pretty quickly knowing exactly what to do.

First I cut the leaf in half. Then I cut the halves right down the middle. I open up the leaf and scrape the gel out of it with my knife. Then apply it to some of my cuts. Then on my legs, arms, and back where my muscles were hurting. Then lastly a little on my chapped lips. I save the rest. I need to preserve the gel. I look over my work satisfied. Laying back on my arms. I already start to feel better. I have to say I moved pretty quickly.

Then I look up and notice I have a audience.

Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Cato were looking at me suspiciously.

I blush. "What? is there something wrong?"

"Your pretty good at healing. Huh?" Glimmer speaks. Even after being in the games for a few days she still looks gorgeous. I wonder what its like being so pretty.

"I guess. I wouldn't say all that. Its just plants," I reply.

"Well, I wouldn't have known how to do that. How did you?" Marvel adds.

I smile. Sitting up. "Its quite simple, really. I just found some aloe vera plants. Cut of the leaves. Then I scraped the gel out if it. Its good for everything. Hair, cuts, burns, muscle pains, anything you can think of. Everyone knows that." I say laughing.

But no one laughed back. So I add on nervously. "W-well at least back from where I'm from everyone knows that." I say with a small smile.

Hoping I didn't offend anyone. I have to remember these aren't 'normal' teenagers. They could kill me in a matter of seconds.

"So you can heal us and stuff... if we're hurt?" Clove says.

"Yes. I guess I can." I say with a smile.

She glared her eyes at me. "So that must be why Cato let you in our alliance." she mumbled to her self angrily.

She really must not like me.

Everyone starts to get hungry. So they ate some dried meat.

Everyone was off by the fire. But I wanted sit a little ways by myself. I didn't really feel like eating either. I just wanted to think. I mean things have been crazy! I still don't know why Cato let me in his alliance. I get broken from thoughts when he comes over to me. Oh my gosh I'm gonna have to talk to him again. Alone.

He takes a seat by me and hands me some dried meat. "Here. You need to eat." he says roughly.

"Okay." I grab the meat pack and start eating.

It was silent for awhile. All you could hear is our chewing. It was really starting to get dark too and we we're sitting a little ways from the fire.

"So your healer. Now you can do something."

I smile blushing. "Yeah. I can cook also." I turn to face him.

"Good." he replies. Then takes a huge bite of meat.

I look down and continue eating. Silence. Its so quiet.

"So whats it like in district two?"

"There's mountains everywhere," her replies blankly.

"Oh cool. So is it cold?"

"No."

"Oh okay. Well, where I live it gets really cold in winter time."

He just nods response.

I go back to my eating. Not really knowing what to say.

But then I see the other careers come our way.

"Hey what are you two doing all the way over here?" Marvel chuckles, with is eyebrow raised.

I look over at Cato. He doesn't say anything. So I decide I better say something.

I respond, "Just eating."

Glimmer smirks, "Oh okay..sure." She obviously doesn't believe my explanation.

What ever I just brush it off. But I guess it could look bad. That we went off by ourselves in the dark. But he just brought my food. Completely harmless.

Cato scuffs. "Grow up guys. Its getting dark out. Its a good time to get tributes. Glimmer and Prim you can stay and keep watch. You can go the next time Glimmer."

"What!? I wanna go with you guys!"

"Glimmer someone needs to watch the camp and that's gonna be you. I said you can go next time. Got it?"

She gives up quickly. "Okay. What ever."

"Alright we'll be back in hour."

Then they were gone. I was a little afraid of being alone with Glimmer. But I'll be alright.

Having nothing to do. I clean up the camp a little bit. Then take a seat next to the fire to rest.

Glimmer comes over and takes a seat next to me.

"So Prim whats going on with you and Cato?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do I start off? First he kills someone for you, then lets you in our alliance. When you have like no skills. Then we find you guys by yourselves away from everyone else. Its obvious something is going on."

I reply. "Truthfully I don't know why he did all those things. We've barley said two things to each other. If anything is 'going on', I guess I don't know about it. Plus this is the hunger games. No time for relationships."

"Yeah. But... well.. I saw you guys. Okay I was walking down the hallways before the game and I passed by the garden and well I saw you guys together.. um..kissing. It looked kind of intense. I'm not trying to be creep or anything. I just happened to walk by."

Darn it. I was hoping no one saw.

"Oh yeah that." I say fading off at the end. Blushing very embarrassed. "...Well it was just a kiss. I don't even know what its supposed to mean. I'm sure it was nothing though."

"Yeah. I just wonder why he like you so much. Not to be mean or anything. But I just didn't think you were his type. Your all nice and sweet and innocent. Plus your kind of a stick figure. But your pretty though. I just didn't think you guys would work. Maybe, someone like me would be better suited for him."

Did she really just say that?

"Glimmer, just because your pretty and curvy and every guy wants you doesn't mean someone like Cato wouldn't like me. That's very rude. You know what? That's probably exactly why Cato doesn't want you. Your shallow."

Oh no. Did I really just say that? I almost forgot who I was talking too. A career. Lets just hope she doesn't kill me in the next two seconds.

"You know what Prim? I could take Cato from you if I wanted to. But I'm not, because you just proved to me that your not a push over and I like that about you. Your pretty cool. Plus Cato is crazy! I don't think I'd want to date him. Plus this is the hunger games, like you said. No point."

That's weird. "I don't whether to mad at you or thank you. But I'll take that as a complement. But I'll have you know, Cato and I aren't together. Hes not mine. But if I were with him. You couldn't steal him away from me. I'm sure about that."

"Ha ha. Nice Prim. We'll see about that. Anyways, I'm not saying you guys are together. But he defiantly likes you a lot more than us. But why don't we stop talking about relationships."

"...Can I have some of that aloe vera for my lips? They are so chapped! I cant believe you found a way to still look pretty in the games."

I laugh. "Sure." I hand her some.

Glimmer might not be that bad. I still don't trust her. But for once in about 3 weeks I feel like a normal teenager.

**End of Flashback.**

I lay in our bed just thinking about that night in the games. Snuggled up to Cato watching TV. We just came back from the party about a hour ago. I'm so happy that's over. But that was the first real conversation I've had with Glimmer. Funny thinking about how she said she could take Cato away from me if she wanted to. Ha. That's not true because she tried and she failed.

Our relationship is strong. We love each other and soon we'll be married. I smile to myself.

"Cato?"

"Yeah?" he says turning to me.

"Thank you."

Hes eyebrows furrow. "For what?" he says chuckling.

"For everything. You saved my life in the games. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. So I just wanted to thank you. I know its random. But I was thinking about the games again. For some reason I'm always thinking about it. I thought about how even back then Glimmer thought she could take you away from me. But then I also thought about how you saved my life and I just wanted to thank you." I say smiling.

"No problem. And no one can take me away from you." he said while winking. Then leaning down to give me a kiss.

I roll on top of him. Deepening the kiss. Trailing the kisses to his neck.

But get interrupted when there is a knock on the front door. Great.

I roll off of him.

"Darn it. Who's at the door?" Cato says frustrated.

"I don't know. Maybe they just want to ask a question and then... we can finish what we started." I say smirking. Hopping of the bed. "I'll get it."

I fix my hair and shirt a little bit. Trying to look more presentable. I get to the door and open it.

I look at the people standing in front of me. My jaw dropped. Completely surprised.

It's Katniss, mom, and Gale.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter! I enjoyed writing the flashback. Let me know if you liked it or not. I'm sorry there wasn't much of the current story. But I think the flashback was needed. :) **


	10. One Happy Family

**Authors note** I am so so sorry for not updating more often! But I will seriously try to start updating faster! But anyhow here is chapter 10! Sorry for any errors. I tried to get this out here fast!

* * *

I open the door to reveal my family. I cant believe it!

I sit there for a second with my mouth dropped. Everyone had a expectant look on their face.

"Well you gonna let us in little duck?" Katniss laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so surprised! Come on in." I motion them with my hands to come in, smiling.

"Oh my gosh. What are guys doing here? I wasn't supposed to see you till after we finished filming!" I say with a big smile.

"We couldn't wait anymore to see you. So we asked if we could come a little earlier and with some haggling they said yes!" Katniss replies.

She gives me a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She replies.

I run over to my mom and give her a big hug. "I missed you so much mom."

She runs her hands through my hair. "Me too honey."

I look over to Gale. He puts his arms out. I run over to him. He gives me one of his bear hugs shaking me slightly off the ground. Hes like a older brother to me.

After we hug I look around smiling not knowing what to do. Katniss has a funny expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Katniss comes over to me and whispers. "Your really filling out those PJ's Prim. I think you've grown since I've last seen you." She laughs.

"What?" I laugh.

I look down. I didn't notice how tight my PJ's were. I had a white camisole on and short pajama shorts. I guess I have grown a little bit. I didn't think it was much to mention though.

"I guess I have." I chuckle

"Make yourselves at home. I'm gonna go get Cato." I smile and go to my room.

I run into my room and hop on the bed. "Cato! Oh my gosh. My mom, Katniss, and Gale are here! I thought I wouldn't be able to see them till after the show!"

"Whoa whoa calm down." He laughs. "... That's nice. They came kinda late though its like 10:30."

"I know I'm gonna ask them about that. But come on lets go see them!" I grab his hand.

He goes towards the door.

I go into his dresser and pull out a shirt quickly. "Hold on. You might wanna put this on." I laugh.

He was shirtless. He usually goes to sleep like that in the summer.

"Yeah.. your probably right," he smirks.

I smile then we step out of the room. Everyone is sitting on the couch.

Its still a little awkward between Cato and and my family. Katniss and my mom has accepted him. But Gale is still kind of weary about him.

"Hey guys." Cato says.

After a few seconds Katniss replies.

"Hi Cato. How have you been?"

"Uh. Good, yeah good." He runs a hand through his hair, putting his hands in his pocket.

I decide to break up the silence. "Do you all want anything to drink? I have soda, water, tea, lemonade, wine-"

"You have wine Prim?" My mother raises her eyebrow.

I smile laughing. "Yeah. Everyone here drinks wine."

"But yeah, that's about it. If you want any smoothies, milkshakes, or anything else you'll have to call in. Although its kind of late."

"We don't need to call in. I'll just have some soda." Gale replies.

"Okay a soda for gale. Anyone else?"

"No I'm good." My mom replies.

"I'm okay too." Katniss says.

I get Gale's soda then I take a seat on the couch.

"So, we've seen some of the interviews and promos you've made." Katniss says.

"Yes! Aren't they cool? I think the red a black look pretty good."

"Yeah, It does. But I also saw some other things. Like commercials that show whats happening this season. Well I saw some footage of you and Cato."

I look over to Cato. I think I know what she is about to say.

I try and keep it casual. "Well yeah.." I chuckle. "...They have lots of footage of me and Cato."

"Yeah. But I mean footage of you guys getting pretty steam-"

Gale looks like he could strangle Cato right now.

My mom interjects. "Perhaps we should talk about this another time."

Great. I know what she is talking about. Shes talking about the footage president Snow and Seneca wanted to add in the show of me and Cato. I'm guessing they've already seen some of it. Katniss doesn't really know about me and him like that. Or she might have assumed by now. But actually seeing it on television might have made it more real to her. But shes not my mom. I'm 15 years old and we are engaged. I think I can do what I want with him. I'm basically an adult in this society.

I gulp."Yeah, yeah shes right." I smile. "Its getting kind of late anyways. Maybe you all should get settled in your rooms. Where are you staying? Did they give you rooms or something?"

"They actually said you have two spare rooms they we can stay in," Gale replies.

"Oh yeah I forgot about those. Katniss and mom you can share a room. Then Gale you can have your own."

I continue."The pantry and fridge are packed. Also if you need anything else just call a avox. Also things are really high tech around here. So just ask me or Cato if you need help." I finish with a smile. Trying to completely ignore our last conversation.

I doubt Gale would be asking Cato for help. I'm actually afraid they are gonna get in a fight before we leave. Gale really hasn't warmed up to him.

"Cato, can you carry their bags to their rooms?"

"No problem." He replies.

I can tell hes on his best behavior.

"Thank you," my mom says.

"I've got my own bags," Gale says sharply.

"Okay." Cato replies blankly.

I can tell hes getting frustrated.

* * *

Everyone got to their rooms and said our good nights. I decided to get a drink of water then go to bed.

I get in bed next to Cato.

I huff. "That was awkward. I wish I would have been able to talk to my mom and Katniss about the footage. Especially before they just look on there television screen and see us! Gosh, I'm so frustrated Gales the closest thing I have to a brother and now he saw all of that. But there is nothing I can do about it. Plus we are engaged I think we can do what ever we want to do. I'm basically an adult in this society anyways." I mutter the last sentence.

He turn over to me with no words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I just dumped all this on you. Its just, I don't want all of my family to see me and you... like that. You know?"

"Its alright babe. I understand, I don't want them to see that either. It's just what I need, like they'll ever accept me now," he says sarcastically.

I stroke his face. "I'm sorry hon. That definitively didn't help. I know they will fully accept you one day. But they really shouldn't pin this all on you. It takes two to tango. Its not like you forced me to do any of this, I wanted to. I'll have to talk with my mom and sister later."

"Thanks," he says and gives me a kiss.

I smile, "Your welcome. I just know its gonna be very awkward tomorrow morning."

He smiles playfully. "Yeah. Hopefully you won't puke. I thought you definitely were about to earlier." He laughs.

"Cato!" "... Your gonna get it!" I smirk.

"Ooo, I like it when your feisty." he chuckles.

"Shut up," I mumble while rolling over and kissing him.

* * *

I wake up and hear Cato slightly snoring. How cute. I stifle a laugh trying to not to wake him. Its a bitter sweet morning. I'm happy my family is here. But I don't like the awkwardness of our conversation yesterday. Of course Katniss would bring that up in front of Gale. But that is why I love her. Shes frank and is not afraid to speak her mind. I just wish she would know when not to bring things up.

I go to the kitchen for breakfast. I don't think anyone is up yet. I decide for a B.L.T omelet. I call and order it. Then I here some movement. I turn around to a groggy Gale with his are all messy.

"Good morning. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I laugh.

"No, actually I slept great! What kind of beds are those?"

"I'm not sure maybe tempurpedic?" I laugh.

He chuckles. "So whats for breakfast?" He says looking expectant.

"As much as I love cooking I just ordered some food. Someone should be bringing it soon. I'm to busy to cook! We have full days filming."

"Aw I see. Well what can I order?"

"Basically anything you want. You can even have caviar if you want! There is like nothing you can't eat here."

"Wow how fancy. I think I'll just order some bacon, eggs, and toast. Just like at home. Things are a little crazy here."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could just be back in district 12. It doesn't feel like home here. Its just so... capitol. Plus district 1,2, and 4 are crazy! For some reason they are obsessed with this show."

"Yeah. I saw the crazed fans at the party you went to yesterday. You know they should clips of the party on TV."

"I figured they did." I laugh.

I look over to see Cato walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I smile.

"Morning," He says and gives me a hug. He usually gives me a kiss. But I guess since family is here he changed his mind.

Now its all awkward again with Gale and Cato.

"So... how was your night Gale?" Cato asks.

"Its was good. They have nice beds here."

"I think they're tempurpedic," Cato replies.

"Yeah me and Prim just talked about that."

This is a dry conversation. At least its progress. They are actually talking to each other with out a fight. I remember when they first met. They did not get along.

This is probably a good time to leave. I clear my throat, "I'm gonna go get changed while I wait for the food to get here."

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Cato adds.

"Okay. See you later."

**Gale's Pov**

Ugh. I don't like this guy. He was a career and sweet Prim is with him now! Figures though. Prim loves to help people. Why not help a psychopath become a person. But I have to accept them together. The capitol is making them get married—and there is nothing me, or they can do about it. I wonder if they actually want to marry each other. I am pretty sure they do though. I can tell in they way that they look at each other. He does seem to treat her nice, he saved her in the games. If it weren't for him, she'd probably be dead. She's like my sister. I just don't want her to get hurt.

**Prim's Pov**

After breakfast I go to meet Katniss to catch up. We haven't talked in forever! Gale went to get swimming lessons, of all things and Cato went to the gym. Normally I'd go to the gym with him but I want to talk to Katniss. Surprisingly my mom is still asleep its about 11:30 am. She must have been stressed and these beds will defiantly get you caught up with sleep.

We take a seat on the couch. I fold one knee on the couch and let the other hang. While I face my sister.

Strangely people say we look alike I could never see it though. She has olivey skin, dark hair that falls to her shoulders, and gray eyes. She is beautiful, quite the looker. I always wished I was as pretty as her. Then there's me, Pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Complete opposites, but still people think we look alike. I just cant see it.

"So.." My sister peers up from her coffee, "hows it been?"

"Good! You could probably see from the commercials though, it's been a lot of drama."

"I did see. But, I also saw.. things are a little steamy betw-"

"Enough about the show," I wave my hands. "I'm tired of that. Whats been going on with you?"

I cut her off knowing where this conversation is going. I know I have to eventually talk about it. But I don't know how that will go.

She huffs. Tucking her hair behind her ear. "Lets just say its been complicated."

"Tell me. Do you have a boyfriend what is it?" I say frantically.

"Its a long story."

"I have time," I say quickly.

Long story short she explains how she always loved Gale as a friend. But lately he has been showing signs of liking her. He has even kissed her! She didn't really know what it meant though. Gale has defiantly been with his fair share of girls.

Then she tells me there is this other guy. His name is Peeta. He's a baker back in district twelve he just turned nineteen like Katniss. He has been really sweet to her. Sometimes giving her bread at a big discount if not free! She always explains to him she doesn't need it though. Ever since I won the games we live in the victors village with all the food we need. But he still insights about giving her bread. One time she was fighting with him again about the bread, and then he kissed her! She also doesn't know what that means. She tells me that she sort of has two boyfriends.

"Wow Katniss! How do these things happen to you?"

"I don't know, she says exasperated, "I don't know what the hell to do."

"Well, for one you can't have two boyfriends. You have to decided who you really like. Who you could actually see your self with for awhile."

"Well, I know that. That's the problem. When I'm with Peeta I feel calm. He is so nice and sweet. When ever I get angry he knows how to calm me down. Make me feel normal. But with Gale, I've known him my whole life! I feel just as comfortable with him. I can talk to him about everything, I feel so at home with him. But he defiantly doesn't know calm me down when I'm angry. If anything he gets just as angry! I still love him though. But I don't know if its romantic or not." She groans.

"This is complicated. But enough about me! I still want to talk about you and Cato. You cant keep on running away from this conversation Prim," she smiles.

I look down. "I know I mumble."

"If you'd let me finish this time. I see things are pretty steamy between you too, I've seen in the commercials."

I immediately start ranting. "Listen Katniss. We are engaged. We live together. I think I can do what ever I want with my fiance. We'll be married in several months. I'm practically an adult in this society. So technically I can do what ever I want! So please don't go on about. What I shouldn't do." Wow. That was really not like me.

Katniss's jaw was dropped. "Whoa Prim, calm down. I wasn't gonna say that. Man, you can really tell someone off now. I wonder what has happened this season to make you this way." She chuckles.

She goes on. "But anyways Prim. I'm not mad at you. I have accepted that you are basically and adult know and you can do what you want. But you are always gonna be little sister. I just wish you would've told me that you were, um.. active in that way."

I laugh. "I thought you would have been mad at me."

"No! I'd rather you have told me. I could give you a few tips," she smirks.

I laugh doubling over. "Katniss! I don't think I need any tips. I'm a natural," I smirk.

This makes both of us laugh uncontrollably. We finally collect ourselves. "But really. How is it?" Katniss says.

"It's great! 'Really really' great!" I say emphasizing the 'really'. "That is all I am saying. I'm not really comfortable talking about this," I laugh.

She chuckles. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about this. But I'm glad its 'really really great'," she laughs. "Also, if you ever feel comfortable about talking about it. I'm always here."

"Well, other than that. How has filming the show been?"

"Lets just say it has been interesting. Lots of drama. Especially with Glimmer. She is such a bitc-... never mind."

"Prim! What has this show done to you! I could tell that glimmer was annoying in the hunger games though."

"You wouldn't imagine how bad she is now. I wish I could tell you what she did but I cant due to the shows confidentially."

"Aw come on. You can tell me."

"No I cant." I say standing up, laughing.

"But anyways I can't talk anymore. I have to do some interviews for the show. A quick photo shoot. Then dinner with everyone. Then general filming time. Most likely you all will end up in a episode. They could have been filming us talking right now. They have cameras everywhere! It is a reality TV show though."

"There is lots to do here! You can order any food you want. You could also ask the maids what there is to do. But I really have to run. I have a lot on my plate today."

I give her a big hug. "I'll see you later."

I grab my bag and head to the door. I open the door to see Glimmer. I step back. What is up with all these weird people at my door!

"What are you doing here Glimmer?" I mutter.

"I heard your big sister was here and I wanted to see her. Also I heard Katniss's big hunk of a friend is here. Whats his name? Oh yeah Gale. Hes cute." She says in her fake chirpy voice.

"Wow, word travels fast. I don't think Katniss wants to see you right now."

I hear Katniss come over to the door. Apparently she heard Glimmer.

"Oh, so your the skank Glimmer. I'd love to talk to you." Katniss says smiling.

And so it begins. This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Authors note** Once again. I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know I say this all the time. But I am serious I will start updating faster! Also sorry there wasn't much fluff. This was more about Prim and her family. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!


End file.
